Quills and purple parchment
by Neheigh Fluffydoodle
Summary: Hermione Granger has spent the last 3 years of her life fighting to restore her parents memories, with her anonymous benefactor Quills helping her every step of the way. Now that she no longer has a goal, what should she do now? How can she ever repay her thanks to Quills if she doesn't even know who they are? And in truth does she want to know who sends her the purple parchment?
1. Chapter 1

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**This isn't my normal fandom,**

**I haven't been writing Fanfic for long, well not since I was younger.**

**I grew up on Harry Potter it was one of the first books I read of its kind,**

**since then I have grown to love books and many types of reading including manga.**

**Which is where my writing Fanfiction began with a manga called Skip Beat.**

**I also have a few Novels in the works of my own creation, but I've decided to**

**get this story I have been working on in my head for a long time.**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

The room was silent even though three people were present. Maybe if two of them had not been in an enchanted sleep there would have been laughter on this day. Maybe if four years ago those same two people hadn't had their memories wiped clean, the third person in the room wouldn't have cried herself to sleep, leaning on her mother's bed as she had. But there was no laughter. Their forms lay silently in the beds, their memories wiped clean of the daughter that sat between them.

Hermione Granger lay sleeping with her head on the edge of her mothers bed while her thin, slender body sat in the hard, plastic chair. The purple parchment clasped in her hand as she slept: waiting, hoping and dreaming of the day her parents would regain their memories of her. The memories of her childhood, her name, and their love for her. Even in her sleeping state these were her only wishes. The door opened silently and the young man in the door frame sighed. Walking over to the sleeping figure, he gently placed his hand on Hermione's shoulder and shook her gently,

"Mione...Mione. It's time to wake up." she groaned slightly and a small grin tugged at Harry Potter's lips as he watched his best friend come around from her drowsy state.

"What?...Harry what time is it?" she asked quietly as Harry chuckled,

"Its 9:30 Mione, please don't tell me you slept here again." She rubbed her palms into her eyes as if trying to fight the need for sleep. It was true she had slept here again. Saying that, she wasn't even sure if she would be sleeping here from now on. Her eyes darted to the wall opposite her parents beds, confirming to herself the stack of boxes that rested there.

"Mione.." Harry started as his eyes followed hers. The door opened once more allowing access for Harry's wife Ginevra Weasley to enter, carrying a tray of drinks while three more trays of food followed in her wake.

"Hermione!" Ginny called, levitating all the trays onto the bed tables as she ran and embraced her friend.

"Harry said you would be here. We tried to call your flat, but no one was home." Hermione smiled as she hugged her friend back.

"I'm sorry Ginny, I got so caught up last night I completely forgot. I only popped home this morning to change and..." her words faded away as Harry looked back at the boxes stacked against the wall.

"Mione what are the boxes for?" he asked slowly. As Ginny followed her lover's eyes, she let out a small gasp. Hermione swallowed hard as she tried to control her thoughts and emotions.

"Me and Ron are no longer together. We had a long talk last night and we decided that it was best for both of us if we broke it off." she would let Ron tell them he had met the love of his life. After serious thought he had confessed to her and of course, she had let him go. She loved Ron dearly, but at the back of her mind maybe she had always known it was more of a strong love for a friend rather than a lover. She loved Harry and when she finally thought about it she loved them both in the same way. That wasn't real love. It was simply that at the time she and Ron had needed that extra support. During the war and for the three years after that they had loved and supported each other as much as Ginny and Harry had.

The difference was that as Harry and Ginny's love had grown, hers and Ron's had only ever been constant, not growing in strength or passion. It was just there, their friendship, as it always had been. She watched their reactions and she could see the pity in their eyes. There was no shock, only sadness and pity. She didn't want to see the pity there. She didn't pity herself for the loss of her boyfriend. In truth she felt glad it had ended on such easy terms so they would be able to continue their friendship unencumbered by the fake façade they had been carrying out for the last year.

"It's ok you guys, its not like no one had seen this coming." she added turning back to look between her mother and father. Maybe it was her fault. After the war, after Voldemort had been defeated, after the heartbreaking clean-up and funerals she had found her parents. Since that time she had been working on her personal promise. She had found them and now she would find a way to reverse the wrong she had done. She had only ever thought of their protection when she had wiped their minds. Maybe, in the back of her head, she had never truly thought she would come out of the war alive. This way they would have been able to live happily, never knowing the heartbreak of their daughter's death. But she survived and for the last three years she had been working nonstop to return their memories to them.

She had spent so much time, money and energy into her work that maybe she was the reason their relationship hadn't advanced but Ron had always supported her. He still supported her as a matter of fact, just as a friend and not a lover. This was for the best, she decided as she picked up the purple parchment laying on her mother's bed. She knew Ginny and Harry would be having one of their silent conversations with their eyes, something she didn't want to see so she trailed her eyes on the neat black script before her. Re-reading the letter she must have read at least 7 times since it had appeared this morning on her return to her lab.

"Another one, Mione?" Harry asked as he and Ginny approached her and the beds where her sleeping parents lay. She nodded as she handed the letter back to Harry, he began to read the letter out loud. It was a custom they had built up since the first day the purple parchment had begun appearing. Her anonymous benefactor known only as Quills had helped her so much in the last three years. With the Wizarding World now in chaos, the Ministry of Magic pretty much destroyed and the drop in wizarding numbers, they still wanted to reward the dubbed 'Golden Trio' of herself, Harry and Ron.

They had all refused the money offered, and instead told them to use the money to help build a better life for those affected by the war. To help rebuild the wizarding community that so needed the support, it had been a turning point for more than just themselves. As others took up the initiative, some gave and were freely named such as the Bones family, the Lovegoods and then there were others who preferred to be left unnamed. The anonymous benefactors who paid galleons into the community, not seeking approval or maybe preferring to be left unknown for their own reasons. Quills was one of these benefactors.

He had started communications with Hermione about 3 months after the discovery of her parents. She was struggling at that time, keeping them in their old house, struggling to make ends meet. Refusing too much money from Harry she had exhausted her own funds in finding her parents and bringing them home. She had found the first letter one morning on her kitchen counter. The purple parchment bright against the white surface with the seal of a simple Quill in blue wax. It had offered her the chance to work in a private lab with professional nurses and accommodation for her parents. It also gave her funding for her research and if she wanted to she could hire assistants. The only request was that she never try to trace the letter's origins.

She had worried, of course about accepting aid from an unknown person. But after Harry, Mr. Weasley and even Percy had told her about all the anonymous gift aid the ministry had received, she had taken the offer and now here she was three years later. Quills, named for the quill seal he always used to seal his letter, had been as good to his word and better. It seemed Hermione would only have to speak of a problem to anyone and a few days later, with or without a new letter, the problem would be resolved or in the process of being resolved. She hated relying so heavily on her unknown benefactor, but without him she would never have made it as far with her research as she had. She was happy that day 2 years ago when she had found that by whatever force, the letters were delivered. She too could leave letters addressed to Quills and they would in turn reach her benefactor.

It wasn't only with money he helped her, but also with ideas towards her research. After so many failed attempts, she would never have considered using a Brag tongue (a malevolent water horse closely related to a kelpie) But the said tongue plus other useful and hard to obtain ingredients were always carefully delivered to her by Quills to use when she required them. Some days, she would sit and wonder how he or she knew what she needed or what it was she was doing. To begin with, she had suspected the nurses of spying, but after working with them for 8 months, she found they too were just as baffled by their employer as she was. Though they too got the quill stamped mark on their monthly paychecks. Yet over time she had became comfortable in the fact that they knew. She would not try and trace them. Since that was all they asked of her, she would never go back on her word.

_Dear Hermione,_

_I'm glad the potion has worked out so well. From testing, it seems we_

_may be closer to the end result than we thought possible._

_Thank you for the invitation to be there when the potion is administered, but I still_

_do not feel ready for my identity to be known just yet._

_I will be crossing my fingers for your success and eagerly await the letter_

_where you tell me your parents have regained their memories. _

_I don't think you should ever fear your parents will be disappointed with you,_

_and they certainly will not hate you for protecting them in this way._

_Your parents must truly love you Hermione, never forget that._

_I eagerly await your success, yet do not think if we are still_

_unsuccessful this turn around that I will ever stop my aid for you. You bring me_

_hope after the dark times of the war and until you have restored your parents to their_

_rightful minds I will ever be your faithful friend and benefactor._

_Quills _

_P.S. Happy 20th Birthday, Hermione._

Harry folded the purple parchment slowly as Ginny slowly rubbed Hermione's shoulders, in a caring way, smiling.

"You have a good friend there Hermione, I just wish we knew who they were." Ginny said as she hugged her friend again.

"And Happy Birthday, Hermione." Harry repeated the statement just after his wife as he hugged the two most important women in his life. Hermione smiled slightly,

"Thanks, guys." she whispered. Suddenly the door swung open again.

"HAPPY BIRTHDAY MIONE!" George shouted as he and the rest of the Weasleys filled into the room, all wishing her a 'Happy Birthday' as they conjured another table, placing down food and drinks they too had brought. Molly Weasley was upon Hermione in a second as she hugged the girl she counted as a second daughter.

"Oh Hermione dear, Happy Birthday." she said along with the bone crushing hug. Hermione had stood now and hugged back as Percy, George, Bill and Charlie Weasley conjured chairs for everyone. Arthur Weasley replaced Molly, hugging Hermione as Fleur carrying both Victoire and Teddy smiled at her.

"We thought as you would be here all day we would bring the party to you, Mione!" Charlie said as he winked her way. Ginny relieved Fleur of her adoptive son, while Harry and George started shooting streamers and decorations from their wands, decorating the room with large purple and blue banners reading Happy 20th Birthday Hermione. Tears filled her eyes as she thanked them all. These people had never given up on her, had never turned away. Even when she was too busy with her research, Molly had always made sure to send Arthur to drag Hermione away from her lab 3 times a week to make sure she ate properly. George had put her in contact with suppliers for ingredients that she urgently needed, while Percy had, in his spare time, assisted her research and book knowledge along with Bill and Charlie. Fleur was always there for a friendly shoulder to cry on and days out shopping when she felt at her lowest. Even though the group was one member short with Ron being absent, for the first time in a long time as she ate with her chosen extended family, hugging Teddy and Victoire she felt happy.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

A loud ***Crack*** announced the return of that day's watcher. He looked up from his large mahogany desk to smile at the small house elf before him,

"Welcome back Miss Trowly, how has todays watch been?" he enquired the house elf before him. She bowed, her pink dress and white cardigan marked her as a free elf.

"Sir, my watch went smoothly as always. She found the letter and as always she smiled, though it seems Miss Granger had some upsetting news last evening when she and Mr. Weasley decided they should be just friends." the elf replied, as the man's eyes narrowed.

"How did she take that Trowly?" he asked softly as Trowly lowered her eyes sadly.

"She was very upset, sir. She stayed at her parents bedsides the entire night and cried herself to sleep. This morning I followed her as she packed away all her belongings and left the flat where she and Mr. Weasley were residing. For the time being she has taken them all to her parents room, so I am not sure if she has a place to stay as of yet, sir." the man nodded as he jotted down a quick note for himself.

"Is there any other news?" he asked looking back up at the elf,

"Her friends arrived not long ago, sir and have set up a birthday party for her in her parents room. They said if she would not come to them they would come to her. Though they said it kindly, sir, they all know she has to be there to wait and see if the potion is successful." he nodded as he looked at the large hourglass hanging on his desk. The sand slowly running through as it ticked by the 48 hours in which the potion Hermione and he had worked so hard on would take to rebuild her parents memories. There was only one quarter of the sand remaining and they would know by tonight, tomorrow at the latest if the potion was successful. If it was, Hermione would go down in history with her Memory Regrowth potion. He only hoped it was successful. She deserved some happiness on her birthday.

"Did you manage to leave the parcel I gave you?" Trowly nodded eagerly, her eyes shining.

"Yes sir! Trowly left it on the table after Miss Granger's friends set them up. Trowly also left her the presents from the other watchers, sir." He smiled at the elf before him.

"You all got Hermione presents too?" he asked with a pleasant smile. She nodded,

"Oh yes sir, we all decided to buy her a little trinket on our days off. Young sir pays us too well so we thought we could use some of the money to cheer up Miss Granger, sir, as she deserves a Happy Birthday after she works so hard." He smiled, his personal team of watchers he had slowly built up over the 4 years after the battle. All were free elves that he paid for their services. Their specific job, if they chose to accept it, was to watch over Hermione Granger and make sure her life was made as comfortable as possible during this difficult time. He bowed his head to Trowly,

"Thank you Trowly. I'm sure Hermione will appreciate the thought,. did you all label them correctly?" she nodded solemnly and pulled the small stamp out of nowhere. The stamp read 'S.P.E.W free elf'

He nodded again as the seal disappeared.

"Enjoy your two days off Trowly I will see you again Monday." Trowly smiled and bowed ***Crack*** the elf was gone. He smiled as he leant down back over the scribbled notes before him from the elf's report.

"OK, now lets find you somewhere to live Hermione."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I wonder how this will read for my first **

**Harry Potter Fanfic.**

**there is a lot more to this story,**

**but i would first like to ask if you think it will be something**

**you are interested in reading?**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

**Roshelle's space.**

**I'm not too familiar with this fandom but it looks like it's an interesting one!**

**Neh:**

**My wonderful Beta reader who will follow me to a new Fandom, even when she doesn't know the stories :) a true friend :) **


	2. Chapter 2

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows**

**I do try and update regular, in most cases daily when possible.**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Hermione could almost forget her own worries as she sat there eating, drinking and laughing with her chosen family. She never felt unloved with them. How could she when they made it so clear that they loved her? It seemed the Weasleys knew of her and Ron's break-up as none mentioned his absence, though she did see the worried looks from Mrs. Weasley every now and then. Molly had always wanted her to be part of her family through Ron. She knew that, but she also knew that wasn't possible. They were friends, nothing more.

"So Mione, you gave your parents the potion yesterday?" Bill asked as he sat down next to her. She nodded. Whenever she looked at Bill, she couldn't help but see the scars given to him by Fenrir Greyback that stood out from his handsome face. No one was left without scars from the war, it was just some of them you could see clearly. Her own were less noticeable: they lay on her heart.

"Yes, I administered it at eight yesterday morning so if the time period is consistent," She looked at the two sleeping figures in the bed,

"If the time period is consistent they should possibly start coming around at eight this evening." he said slowly as he too looked at her parents.

"I'm looking forward to meeting them Mione, I think everyone else has but me." he said with a pretend sigh. She giggled and hit him lightly in the shoulder.

"Don't be silly Bill, you know you're not the only one not to meet them, but I will make you a deal. I will introduce you to them first if they wake up, deal?" she said with a smile, he chuckled and smiled back. Taking her hand in his, he shook it,

"Deal." she smiled as Bill walked back over to Fleur and kissed her hair lightly. She asked him something and he nodded before turning and smiling at Hermione who smiled back.

"Well I think its the birthday girl's time to open some presents!" George exclaimed as he produced a large silver wrapped box with golden bows. Bowing he offered it to her and she smiled,

"Thank you, George" she said. As she took the box, he kissed her cheek, whispering in her ear,

"Mom's been warned not to mention Ron, but you know where I am if you need to talk."

She had talked a lot with George after Fred's death. It had been almost like he had lost a part of his heart and when she spoke with him about it she found that was just how he felt. The rest of the family had been grieving too and he had not wanted to burden them more with his own feelings of loss. Hermione had been the one who had taken his grief along with her own and been his shoulder to cry on. Those nights when Ron had been working late or when he had just needed someone to talk to, Hermione had been the one to be there instantly. He loved her and sometimes he thought it was more than that of a sister, but at other times it was just that sisterly love for the girl who gave so much and asked nothing in return.

"Thank you George, but I think it's for the best." he nodded knowingly at her.

He was perhaps the only one she had spoken to about her doubts with her and Ron's relationship. They had shared everything with each other and she supposed, in some ways she was closer to George than she was to Ron. She had never had any siblings, but she supposed this was what it felt like to have an older brother. His gift was a beautiful crystal otter that looked so much like her own Patronus. It shined with an inner light like her spell would have done and she remembered telling him how she would have loved to have been able to make her Patronus a reality, as it made her feel safe and protected. It may not be alive but the shimmering otter in her hand held the same feeling. George would always love and protect her.

Percy brought her some new books about the human brain and memories he knew she didn't have, Charlie brought her some new shoes. They were made of soft dragonhide in a beautiful black or shimmery green, depending on how the light hit them. He told her she would be able to wear them for days and her feet would never feel sore. She smiled. These people knew her too well, she thought as she moved onto her next gift from Bill, Fleur and Victorie. It was a beautiful necklace made of tiny silver leaves overlapping with flowers and small crystals. It was beautiful work and she knew it was one of Fleur's own designs. When they had talked together she had spoken of her love of jewelry and how she would love to someday make a living from designing and making her own. If this work was anything to go by Hermione realised she was close to her dream. It was beautiful.

Mr. and Mrs. Weasley gave her the usual homemade sweets and cakes plus some beautiful warm gloves, which Molly told her would be good for the cold winter they had foretold. She thanked them both as Teddy approached her. Bending down to the toddler's level, he handed her a folded piece of parchment.

"For Aunt Miney." he said as she took it from his small hand. She loved the four year old greatly. Taking him onto her lap, she sat on her chair before opening the parchment. It was a picture.

"This is wonderful Teddy! Who is it a picture of?" she asked as she smiled at him, he pointed at the drawing.

"Me, Aunt Miney and Miney's mommy and daddy." he said matter of factly as he pointed at the four people in the drawing. Her heart clenched as she looked at the picture and the small child in her arms. She could feel the tears welling up behind her eyes as she croaked out,

"It's wonderful Teddy. Where are we at in the picture?" he smiled,

"It's us at the park for when your mommy and daddy get better." she hugged the small child tightly, her eyes stinging with the effort of holding back the tears that threatened to overwhelm her at any moment.

"Of course, Teddy as soon as my mommy and daddy are better we will all go for a big picnic at the park, OK?" he nodded, still smiling his big smile as he kissed her cheek.

"Love you Aunt Miney." he said as she kissed him back.

"Love you too, Teddy." Harry gave her a moment to compose herself as Ginny hugged Teddy, telling him what a wonderful boy he was for making Hermione such a wonderful picture.

"We were not sure what to get you Mione, but then I thought there was something you definitely need for your work and for yourself." she looked at Ginny with a puzzled expression as Harry walked to the door and disappeared through it. 'You'll see' Ginny mouthed at her as Harry reappeared with George, carrying what looked like a large box covered in a black cloth. Setting it down before her, Harry warned her to remove the cloth carefully.

"Should I be worried?" she asked as Harry chuckled

"I'm not Hagrid, Hermione." he added softy. She too smiled at the thought of what Hagrid would send her. There was a small pile of presents from Luna, Neville, Hagrid and her other friends on one of the tables but she looked at the present before her from her best friend. Grabbing the cloth at one of the corners, she pulled it carefully off the large cage. Inside was a beautiful, large Owl. She gasped,

"Oh Harry, Ginny. It's gorgeous!" she exclaimed as the rounded head with a grey face and yellow eyes with darker circles around them turned to her. The underparts were light with dark streaks; the upper parts were grey with pale bars. The owl had a long tail which Hermione had not seen on other owls and it was big. Very big she thought as she admired it.

"You like him?" Ginny asked excitedly, unable to keep the excitement out of her own voice as Hermione beamed at her.

"Like him? He is amazing!" Hermione exclaimed back as Ginny ran over to embrace her friend.

"Then he's all yours Hermione! He will be able to carry out all of your orders and letters without a fuss and he's such a nice bird." she said as she held her dear friend close, the hug wasn't just for the present. She hoped she portrayed all of her feelings of her breakup with Ron in the hug too.

"And now you can't use the excuse that you can't use Pig not to contact me." she whispered, naming Ron's little owl. She knew then without a doubt they had all known it was going to happen between her and Ron. Maybe they had even known he had found another woman and that she would be living alone again soon. When she could find her own apartment that was, she smiled at Ginny.

"You're my friend Gin, that would never happen." Ginny smiled back and hugged her once more.

"So what's his name?" she asked, looking between Harry and Ginny as Harry gestured to the owl,

"Your choice" he said smiling.

"He is a Great Grey Owl or _Strix nebulosa_. In some places it is also called Phantom of the North, Cinereous Owl, Spectral Owl, Lapland Owl, Spruce Owl, Bearded Owl, and Sooty Owl." he reeled off the list of names he had learned by heart, knowing she would ask. She smiled at his almost dictionary style telling as she looked at the owl.

"I think I would like to call him Beauregard. It's French for 'beautiful gaze' and he does have such beautiful eyes, but Beau for short." she smiled as Harry chuckled,

"OK, Beau it is." she hugged Harry.

"Thanks Harry, and thank you for not mentioning what we all knew was coming." Harry hugged her back.

"We all love you Mione, never forget that." so the party continued. She brought Beau out of his cage and fed him the owl nuts Harry brought her. He was a beautiful big bird and she was rather sad when she sent him off to sleep at Number 12 Grimmauld Place with Harry's owl Honour. She watched him go, he was beautiful in the air like a silver phantom.

Her other presents were opened. Luna had sent her a strange flute like object. She told her she had found it traveling in India and that it was meant to promote the human memory. She smiled at the odd gift but placed it down carefully. Hagrid had sent her a large Owl keeper's kit including gloves, treats, food and grooming equipment. Ginny whispered Harry had helped choose the present when they had gone shopping together. Hagrid had wanted to buy her some strange animal that was meant to secrete a scent that allowed you to remember happy memories, but the catch was that most wizards who owned them got so wrapped up in their happy memories they forgot to eat and died. Neville had sent her a very pretty plant he had grown himself called a Fairyfluff. The flowers looked like tiny fairies and waved their silk like petal wings to attract insects. They were beautiful and the note attached said she would be able to see the most beautiful butterflies and such if she planted it in a sunny spot.

There were four more packages on the table Harry handed them to Hermione

"It looks like Quills has remembered as always." he said as he handed her the parcel marked with the quill seal. He glanced at the other three smaller parcels. When he read the stamp, he smiled in awe.

"These seem to be from some fans of your Mione." he said a smile tugging on his lips. She had just been about to open the gift from Quills. As he handed her the three small packages, the seal was there in blue wax. They couldn't be from Quills, he always wrapped his in purple, the same colour as the parchment he always wrote on. The brown paper wrapped packages with their blue seals read 'S.P.E.W free elf' her heart leapt. S.P.E.W was something she had worked so hard for, the Society for the Protection of Elven Welfare. She smiled at the small packages. It was in the ministry's to-do list she knew. She had personally asked for a review on the elven rights but here was proof that at least three elves out there were free and those three elves liked it.

She put aside Quills package and opened the first of the smaller parcels. The first held a bottle of Everlasting Ink and a beautiful swan quill nibbed in gold. The second held a small set of candles all with different scents to help you relax and the last held a small brooch. It was a sunflower with a ladybird on it. they were small presents but they lit a big fire in Hermione's heart as she looked at the small collection.

"Thank you." she whispered to the air and even though she knew it was silly she could have sworn a little hand had patted her knee.

"So what did the great Mr. Quills get you this year?" Ginny asked as Hermione placed the small gifts on her father's bed and reached for the parcel of her mother's. She finally unwrapped it fully and gasped. It was a beautiful fur-lined cloak in bright red. She pulled it from the wrapping and Ginny and Fleur clapped. Molly awed,

"Oh thats beautiful dear! Try it on." she encouraged, as Hermione placed it around her shoulders and pulled up the hood. It was well-made. She could tell from the fur and fabric. It was light yet she knew it would be warm.

"Oh Mione, you look beautiful in that." Charlie said with a big smile as everyone nodded.

"Note Miney, note" said Teddy as he picked up the card from the floor that had dropped out of the parcel when she pulled out the cloak. She read it aloud,

_To my little Red Riding Hood._

_Love Quills_

She smiled as all the Weasleys apart from Harry and Ginny looked confused.

"Who's little red riding hood?" Percy asked first as Hermione laughed,

"It's a muggle fairy tale of a little girl off to visit her grandmother who is ill. Her mom gives her a red cloak to protect her from the big bad wolf." she explained as she gently touched the card, again wondering who it was that had become her friend and benefactor.

"Well, tell him if he ever gets tired of being your benefactor I will gladly accept." Ginny said jokingly as she felt the cloak. They all laughed as Hermione removed the cloak and turned to place it back on her mothers bed. Before she could, a sealed sheet of purple parchment lay there. It hadn't been there before, she was sure. Had it fallen out of the parcel too? She had been facing away from the bed when she opened it so she didn't think it could have.

Placing the cloak down she slowly lifted up the parchment it felt a little heavy.

"Hermione?" Mr. Weasley called her as she turned slowly back to the room.

"It seems Mr. Quills has another message for me." she said. holding up the parchment and breaking the Quill seal, she unfolded the letter. Two keys dropped out. Charlie, who was standing close, swooped and caught them before they hit the floor. He handed them to Hermione as she read the letter aloud,

_Dear Hermione,_

I was sorry to hear of your breakup with Mr. Ronald Weasley.

Please accept this as another gift to you for your birthday.

(gives an address in London)

_I know it would have been difficult for you to find accommodations near _

_your parents and work on such short notice. I hope you don't mind me_

_doing so on your behalf, the apartment is yours for as long as you require it._

_Yours, Quills_

she looked around the room at the shocked faces.

"How does he know? I only left Ron's apartment this morning? How does he know I had nowhere to live?" the people around her shook their heads as Harry asked, not for the first time, would she like him to look into it. She shook her head. She had promised not to trace the anonymous benefactor and she wasn't going to begin now.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

***crack* **an elf wearing a long shirt and bow tie appeared.

"Hello, Nickel did you manage it?" he asked as he watched the small elf bow and smile.

"Yes sir, I slipped it onto the bed while they were all watching miss Mione, Sir." his voice showed his young age as he squeaked out his words.

"That was very brave and very well done Nickel." he said as he watched the young elf glow at the praise.

"I think there will be a little more in all your paychecks this month." he added as the young elf looked shocked

"You don't need to do that, sir" he squeaked, the man listening chuckled.

"I pay everyone for good work Nickel. You, Trowly and Miff have been doing good work and you will be rewarded for that." he watched as the young elf puffed out his chest, he liked the little scamp.

"Now run along before Sassy starts asking me where you have got to." he smiled as the young elf smiled back,

"Ma'am always knows, sir." Nickel smiled as the young man chuckled again,

"Off with you, you little rascal!" the little elf smiled ***crack* **he was gone and the young man smiled to himself,

"Now lets see if you take the offer." he looked at the hour glass hanging on his desk. Another two hours and they would know, he realised as he watched the grains of sand fall.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I know story building chapters can seem boring**

**but sadly they are needed.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

**Roshelle's space.**

**I wish I knew more about this, then I could get closer to figuring out Quills identity.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Thank you for the reviews and follows**

**you know I think sometimes the world is out to spite me,**

**I say I try and upload every day the next day my daughter gets a tummy bug,**

**the day after we have a power cut that fries's the electrics!**

**Enjoy.**

**Neh xxx**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Harry watched as slowly but surely Hermione got more and more stressed as the day wore on. They tried to keep her occupied but as the potion deadline was nearing the more distracted and internally distressed she became. Harry knew why, if her parents regained their memories how would she explain everything? How would she tell her parents she had wiped their minds? How could she begin to apologise?

It was nearing 6pm when Harry finally made a decision. Walking up behind Hermione who was talking to George, he smiled at her as he hugged her from behind around the waist.

"What's wrong, Harry?" she asked with a huge fake smile on her face. He smiled back at her with the same fake smile,

"I'm sorry, Hermione." he said. Pointing his drawn wand at her head he charmed her to sleep, holding her steady as her form collapsed. George stood and assisted him to pick the young woman up and carry her to the bed Mr. Weasley conjured for them.

"She weighs nothing." George remarked as he laid her down onto the soft feather pillows pulling the duvet over her as Harry nodded grimly.

"She's not been eating I don't think, from what Ron said even when she was home she was working on the potion. It's been her driving force for 3 years and now I think she believes that her time is running out, her hope is running out." George nodded he understood all too well how it felt to lose something forever. If the new potion didn't work what was to say it wouldn't have adverse effects? Or worse?

"Ron really should have looked after her better." Ginny remarked.

"I can't believe he told her about Lizzie last night for God's sakes, did he even forget about the potion, or hell did he forget about her birthday?" Ginny was fuming with her brother and she wasn't going to lie about that fact now that Hermione was asleep.

"He's in love Ginny" Mr. Weasley said slowly as Ginny humphed.

"He's known Hermione longer dad, its not that I don't like Lizzie. She is a wonderful girl and I know Hermione will like her too, but really she needed support yesterday and today, not him telling her of his new love life! He forgot his own best friend and ex-girlfriend's birthday!" Ginny was sobbing by the end of her little speech. Harry placed a comforting arm around his wife as he kissed her hair.

"She's OK Gin, she really was happy to see us all and she would never begrudge Ron." he said slowly as Ginny cried. Luckily Teddy and Victoire were taking naps so didn't see, but the rest of the room knew how Ginny felt. She was right, Ron should have been here. He had forgotten and they all knew Hermione would forgive him.

* * *

Hermione slowly came around, brushing the last few cobwebs from her mind as she pushed her palms into her eyes and rubbed hard. _What the hell? _She thought as she looked up. She was in a small room on a bed looking up at the dark ceiling. Looking about her for a moment she wondered where she was before realising this was her office, but where had the furniture gone? She looked about her and noticed one filing cabinet had been left there. Sitting atop that was her office furniture, miniaturised so it would fit quite easily into her purse if she so chose.

After a few moments her full memory returned. Her parents! Jumping from the bed she looked at the still hanging wall clock, it was 9pm. She would kill Harry! She promised herself as she rushed from her office and down the corridor. It was pitch black but as she walked, lights sparked around her. Looking down, the crystal otter George had given her pranced happily around her feet before racing off down the hallway. The crystal otter turned his head as if looking at her, glowing brilliantly as he waited for her to catch up.

As soon as Hermione was close he scampered off again past the room her parents should be in and onwards down the corridor to the lifts.

"Hang on little fella." she called as she turned towards the door, but a sudden squeak caught her ears. The little otter came scampering back again, twining around her feet running a little way off down the corridor and back repeating this several times, she got the message.

"OK lead on, Skippy." she said thinking of the kangaroo she had watched on the TV as a child. The crystal otter bounded away and she followed. Once in the lift the otter jumped up her legs until she finally picked him up and pointed him towards the buttons. Why? She seriously had no idea it just felt right as the otter tapped the top floor button with his nose, she shrugged before putting him back down. _I suppose I'm used to the oddest things _she mused as the lift started upwards towards the top floor.

The crystal otter guided her through the corridors. His ever shimmering light shone like a lighthouse leading her home. She didn't know why but that was just how it felt as she followed the him. He stopped suddenly at a big blue door with a sign that read 'Rooftop.' Taking a deep breath, she pushed open the door and he scampered out. She watched him run forwards, eyes following him with a small smile curving her lips. She watched as he darted below a white tablecloth. _A tablecloth? _She thought as she slowly lifted her eyes up. There standing behind the table, were her parents, both beaming at her dressed in their best clothes.

"Am I dead?" she asked suddenly as tears ran down her mothers face as she looked at her daughter.

"No sweetheart, you're not dead." she said rushing around the table and enveloping Hermione in her arms.

"You're not dead sweetie, I love you and I'm so proud of you." her father followed his wife at a more sedate pace and held both his wife and daughter in his arms as all three of them cried together. Hermione had gotten her birthday wish. The wish she had held deep in her heart for four long years.

"Happy 21st Birthday Hermione." Harry whispered as he watched the scene before him. Hovering on his Firebolt not far off, he watched the reunited family and smiled as tears flowed down his cheeks freely. He finally felt Hermione was going to get better now. She had never been the same since the war and destruction that night at Hogwarts, but he knew now she would be. As he turned his Firebolt and aimed for home, he would let everyone know. He had told her parents everything. He had made sure they understood, but they loved her so much they never doubted she had done what she had out of love. They simply didn't care, they were here, she was here and finally they had their little girl back.

No one noticed as the purple parchment sealed with a quill mark appeared on the table. Well no one that is but the crystal otter that watched curiously, but he would never tell anyone as the small elf in dungarees patted him and disappeared once more.

* * *

He sat writing at his desk, ***crack* **looking up he smiled as Miff appeared.

"Hello Miff, how's this week been?" he asked as Miff smiled brightly. He was the oldest of the elves. His faded blue dungarees and red T-shirt looked lose but comfortable as he chuckled,

"She's grows in strength every day sir, so do her parents. It's hard to believe but 6 weeks ago they didn't even know their own names, but now they are back to being a happy family once more. They are considering going back to work and Helen Granger has been talking to Hermione about her future now that she is no longer looking for the Brain Burst potion." he smiled and nodded. He was glad she was getting better, he had worried about her losing weight. It wasn't like she was a big girl anyway. She had just been wasting away.

"Any ideas on what she was considering?" he asked slowly as he thought of all the types of jobs he would consider for a witch of her talents. She wasn't called the brightest witch of her age for nothing.

"It seems after disguising it with both Mark and Helen Granger she would like to try going into the field of medicine, maybe training to be a healer." Miff said with a smile as the young man's face broke into a wide grin. _Yes that was the perfect job for her._ he thought as he watched Miff pull out a sealed roll of parchment and place it on his desk.

"For me?" he asked as Miff nodded and smiled. The young man picked up the roll of parchment wrapped in a purple bow and untied it slowly. Unrolling the parchment he smiled at how happy even her writing looked now, she was like the old days again. He knew she would never truly be the same. None of them that saw that night, the terrible war, or the horrendous deeds before it, would ever be the same again. Yet he hoped that she had found her little bit of peace in the world by restoring her parents. The way he found his peace was simply by watching over her.

_Dear Quills,_

_Why do you refuse to take credit for your work too?_

_The Brain Burst potion was our combined effort, without your Knowledge and help,_

_I never would have gotten the potion to work. Putting the patent fully under my name seems wrong._

_And why whenever I try to leave you part of the earnings that have been created so far from this_

_venture do the letters go but not the money? I wish to repay you for your kindness._

_Mom and Dad are doing well, I cannot believe how much they remember_

_from when their brains were wiped. Mom says it feels almost like she has lived_

_2 lives in one lifetime. I know it sounds silly but it makes me want to try wiping my own mind sometimes just to understand what she means by it all._

_I know Curiosity killed the cat and all that._

_(that's a muggle saying by the way, not sure if you will have heard it before)_

_I really do want to repay your kindness to me,_

_if there is anything, anything at all I can do for you please let me know!_

_Well I better get ready as we are off to go out for dinner tonight with dad's family._

_It seems his sister isn't overly impressed at him running off for 4 years with only_

_me to be a contact for them though Aunt Mel will forgive him_

_when she sees the new car he has brought her I'm sure._

_Please don't forget any time, anything_

_just let me know._

_Hermione xxx_

He smiled down at the letter and pulling open his right hand side drawer, he pulled out a sheet of the purple parchment, his blue wax and his seal stamp and began his reply.

_Dear Hermione,_

_You make it sound as if I was there at your side,_

_helping you brew the Brain Burst potion!_

_All I did was offer ideas and suggestions. The work was entirely your own so I will accept no_

_mention on the patenting of the potion. This is as muggles say,_

_'Your baby!'_

_So I will also accept no money from you for such._

_It has been a pleasure supporting you and I would do it all over again_

_without a second thought._

_I'm glad your parents are doing so well,_

_and Hermione please do not confuse yourself with a cat._

_You have only one life to their 9 so your curiosity_

_should just stay as that!_

_If you really insist on paying me back,_

_there is only one way I can see you being able to do so._

_Go ahead with your Healer training so you can help those who need_

_a little Hermione magic in their lives._

_You are and will continue to be an astounding healer and you have the heart for it!_

_Do siblings normally buy each others forgiveness?_

_If so good job on your dad's part._

_And please allow me to repeat your own sentiments._

_Please don't forget any time, anything_

_just let me know._

_You still are and always will be a very special young witch_

_with extraordinary talents. I can't wait to see what amazing thing_

_you will achieve next._

_Faithfully Yours always,_

_Quills_

_xxx_

He looked down at the letter and used his wand to dry the ink, folding it and sealing it with a touch from his wand on the blue wax and the quill stamp. He smiled and handed it over to Miff who was sitting in the chair before his desk.

"Would you mind, Miff? I know it's the end of your shift, but I'd rather not call Nickel back." Miff smiled and took the letter.

"I'd be glad to, sir. Will there be anything else?" he asked as he watched the young man who was still smiling.

"No Miff that is all, and please congratulate your daughter on the birth of her son. Has she decided if he will go into service of the family yet? My offer will always be there if she ever needs it." Miff smiled. If anyone had ever told him one day a wizard would allow him to sit in his company, would pay him a good wage and give him days off he would've called St. Mungo's himself and had them incarcerated. But here was a young man that was doing just that. Not only for him, but for any house elf that required assistance even offering the same treatment for his children and grandchildren. He smiled knowing it was her doing, it was Hermione that had changed this man. Some elves said it was wrong, that she was a sneaky elf snatcher who stole elves from their families. But he knew different that day when his master had offered him clothes. Not forced him, but simply offered him a different way of life. He had taken it as had his son had done before him. He never regretted that decision.

* * *

Hermione looked at the stairs before her as she slowly read the purple parchment. Striding up the stairs, the big box in her hand she wondered why she hadn't taken the lift? As she neared the third floor, laughter and shouts filled her ears as a body sliding down the banister collided with hers, knocking her sideways into the wall. The box she was carrying spilled its contents all over the floor as the warm, hard body crushed her so she felt she couldn't breathe.

"Oh God, Blaise" she recognised that voice as her dizzy head spun from the hard contact with the wall. The weight that had been inhibiting her breathing relinquished instantly as another voice she also recognised was asking her if she was OK.

"Granger...Granger can you hear me?" she felt her shoulders being shaken as she slowly pulled herself out of the darkness that had been threatening to take her as a cool numbing sensation flowed through her aching head.

"Huh?" she asked stupidly. As she lifted her hand to her face and rubbed her eyes before opening them again and turning to the three men that stood there watching her, all with worried expressions.

"Granger can you hear me?" it was none other than Blaise Zabini. He was taller than she remembered with the same dark skin. His high cheek bones had filled out with the rest of his body and his slanting eyes no longer filled her with the chills they once had. They had softened or had he just grown into his already good looks? She wondered as she looked behind him and could hardly believe her eyes.

Gregory Goyle stood behind him. He still had broad shoulders, but what she thought had once been large and fat was now strong, lean muscle. Goyle seemed to have grown into his large feet standing well over 6 foot, which meant his arms and legs seemed better suited to his body. His hair was now about 2 inches long and had a slight kink to it as he looked at her with his small brown eyes filled with worry,

"It's OK Granger, just relax."

A voice rang to her left. As she felt another trickle of the same cooling in her head she seemed to regain full, comprehensive thought. Turning to the source of the voice, she almost jumped onto Blaise's lap at the close proximity of the man before her. His wand was still raised which he lowered and asked softly,

"Does that feel better?" she couldn't believe this was the same person. Draco Malfoy squatted before her. His body was no longer slender, he had gained tone and muscle. His sleek white-blond hair was slightly longer than she remembered and fell softly in his eyes. His eyes were like grey liquid mercury never seeming to stay the same colour as his emotions made them dance. He still had the same pale complexion and had grown more handsome with his rather sharp, pointed features.

"Hello" she muttered slowly as for the first time ever, Malfoy smiled at her.

"Hello, Granger."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**Finally we are introducing 3 possible suspects**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

**Roshelle's space.**

**The plot thickens I see. **


	4. Chapter 4

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :)**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Does that feel better?" she couldn't believe this was the same person. Draco Malfoy squatted before her. His body was no longer slender, he had gained tone and muscle. His sleek white-blond hair was slightly longer than she remembered and fell softly in his eyes. His eyes were like grey liquid mercury never seeming to stay the same colour as his emotions made them dance. He still had the same pale complexion and had grown more handsome with his rather sharp, pointed features.

"Hello" she muttered slowly as for the first time ever, Malfoy smiled at her.

"Hello Granger." he replied as he waited for an answer to his question.

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL IS GOING ON HERE?" the shout was Ron's. He was standing on the stairs with a beautiful dark- skinned, dark- haired woman. As all eyes on the landing turned to them, Ron was bright red to the tips of his ears and roots of his hair. The loud shout made Hermione's ears ring slightly as Ron whipped out his wand.

"GET AWAY FROM HER!" he shrieked as he pointed his wand at Draco, then Blaise.

"This isn't what it looks like Weasley. Be a good boy and put down your wand." Draco said placing his wand on the floor in Ron's view." but Ron was past seeing Red as he glared at the three Slytherins before him.

"Ron, darling you're being rash." the pretty woman said as she tried to lower Ron's wand. But Ron had never been known for being able to control his temper as with a swift movement he sent a curse between Draco and Hermione. The three Slytherins were quicker though. With a swift

"Excuse me" Blaise tugged Hermione backwards onto his lap as Draco jumped backwards grabbing his wand, pointing it at Ron as Gregory did the same. Ron was instantly unconscious. Strangely he didn't collapse, but stayed suspended as his arms came towards his body slowly. His legs were together and then lying backwards as if on a stretcher. Not a word had been spoken, but Hermione was impressed by this swift, subtle magic.

"Sleeping?" she questioned as Draco nodded.

"Yes, just a simple knockout charm." she nodded back and said nothing more as the tall dark- skinned beauty sighed,

"Well Blaise, how are you?" she asked smiling at the man Hermione suddenly realised she was still sitting on. Jumping off she stood a little shakily,

"Hello, Liz I'm great thanks! You?" Liz moved her wand, muttering as the box Hermione had been carrying and the spilt contents came back together and rested on Blaise's lap.

"I would be better if I didn't have to watch Draco knock my date out. I suppose it can't be helped, carry that box like a good boy." she walked up the last few steps past Ron and Draco and stood before Hermione smiling kindly.

"I hope these three hooligans haven't been bothering you Hermione. This isn't how I would have chosen to meet you but under the circumstances, Hello! I'm Lizzie Lega and I've heard a lot about you." she held out a hand and Hermione shook it, recognising the name of the woman Ron loved instantly. She could see why: her dark brown, almost black hair sparkled. Her skin was dark like Blaise's but she had the most beautiful blue eyes, plump lips and a model figure.

"No, well I don't believe they meant to. They were actually helping me when Ron...exploded shall we say." Lizzie laughed. _A very pleasant sound,_ Hermione thought as she took Hermione's arm in hers.

"Well boys, let's get Hermione up to her new apartment. Ginny and Harry went up in the lift with your owl cage and crookshanks, hence why we took the stairs." she smiled again and led the way up the stairs with the 3 men plus the floating Ron followed as Blaise carried Hermione's box.

"Oh God, what happened?" Harry asked, shaking his head as their strange procession came into view.

"Small bump on the stairs. My cousin literally Ran into Mione, knocked her over they were helping her up when Ron blew his top." Lizzie answered in short as she smiled at Harry and Ginny, still clutching Hermione's arm as they approach them both. Hermione just smiled at Harry's goldfish impression as he looked at the 3 Slytherins and Ron on his invisible stretcher.

"God, I need a drink!" Harry muttered throwing up his arms. He just wasn't going to ask. The scene before him just seemed too surreal.

"Come on Mione, let's open up your new place and sit down. We can get Kreacher to get us some drinks, I think the situation requires it." Hermione just smiled and nodded. Her head no longer hurt, but there was still a very slight ringing in her ears. Still, she felt unusually calm as she reached into her jeans pocket, pulled out the two keys and opened the door.

"On the wall to your right." Gregory commented as Hermione reached out to the wall and found the light switch. Harry threw a questioning glance at him and he swiftly explained,

"I live downstairs and all the apartments are laid out the same." Harry nodded and Hermione saw her apartment for the first time. It was large and spacious: the floor to ceiling windows covered the entire one wall with double doors opening out onto a balcony. The apartment was already tastefully furnished, a large Plasma TV hung on the wall above a large fireplace, a brown leather 3 piece suite sat comfortably around the oak coffee table. The floors were all polished wood, but there were large soft brown shag pile rugs. In one corner there stood what looked like a polished tree, the trunk was glossy and the foliage a deep shade of green standing on what looked like a large silver tray. It wasn't until she saw the large eyes of Beau staring out at her that she realised it was an Owl perch, a very beautiful and expensive one by the look of it.

The Kitchen to her left opened out onto the lounge but was separated by an Island which doubled as a breakfast bar. All the appliances were shiny and new and she was happy to see a large stove and oven. 3 doors led off the main room plus a hallway where she could see 3 doors further down. Malfoy came up next to her,

"The door next to the kitchen is the utility room, the door on the left is an office and the door next to it is normally empty so you can do as you please." she nodded.

"There are two bedrooms and a bathroom down the hall." she started looking around her new home as Lizzie and Ginny started looking through her kitchen cupboards for glasses. Blaise as his way to say sorry for knocking her over, floo'd out to get them all some lunch. All of the flat was tastefully decorated, the guest bedroom was in creams and light browns. There was an office with shelves full of books and the utility rooms had all new appliances plus towels, bed linens and everything she would need.

The spare room that Draco had indicated was a welcome surprise to Hermione. It turned out to be a potions laboratory, well stocked with everything she could ever need. It was much like a smaller version of the lab she had worked in for so long, to create the anti-obve, or as she and her friends fondly called, it the brain burst potion.

The last room she checked was her own room. She walked in expecting the same neutral colour scheme as the rest of the apartment and was pleasantly surprised the walls were a light lilac with deep purple curtains and bed linens to match. On the large four poster bed, the rugs were a lavender colour and there was a large vanity table and a walk in closet. On one of the bedside tables there was a large bouquet of flowers ranging from roses to tulips all in different shades of purple. She walked over to the beautiful arrangement and noticed a folded piece of purple parchment leaning against the glass vase. Sitting on the edge of the bed she broke the quill seal and began to read the letter within,

_Dear Hermione,_

_I hope you find your new home to your liking._

_I asked a friend of mine to decorate and furnish it on your behalf _

_and hope you are happy with the results._

_Please do not think you owe me anything for the apartment,_

_and rent has been covered for the next 5 years though you are welcome to leave at anytime._

_You have probably already noticed I have made ready work spaces for you. I've stocked them with all the needed necessities for your healer training including reference books and ingredients._

_I still hope you will write me and tell me of your progress with your training,_

_as I have grown pretty fond of your letters._

_They give me hope in what for me was a very dark time full of fear and anguish _

_after the war, your achievements are like little rays of sunshine,_

_on what otherwise would have been an overcast sky._

_I am reachable as always, just leave a letter_

_and it will always find its way to me._

_There is also a little housewarming present for you _

_in the top draw._

_Happy New Home,_

_Hermione _

_Yours faithfully, _

_Quills_

_xxx_

She read the letter through twice and smiled. As she reached over and pulled open the top draw on the bedside table, inside was a blue velvet bag. Pulling it out of the draw, she unfolded the velvet to reveal a golden necklace with the healers in training symbol of a wand and bone crossed. She read the little purple note inside the folded velvet,

_Wear this with pride,_

_future healer Granger!_

She picked up the delicate chain and slipped it over her neck, allowing the charm to fall just above her chest and smiled.

"Thank you, Quills" she whispered into the air and she hoped he would hear her.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

They were sitting laughing and joking when Ron slowly came around from the knockout charm Draco had used on him. He stumbled out of the guest room where Greg had placed him and looked at the strange company laughing and joking around Hermione's table.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!" he roared for the second time that night as Lizzie stood up.

"Excuse us a second." she said smiling as she walked over to Ron, grabbed his ear and dragged him back into the guest room, shutting the door behind them. Though it didn't block out her raised voice entirely, it did deaden the noise a little, Hermione decided. Her and Ginny looked at each other, smiling before bursting into laughter as they listened to Lizzie berate Ron soundly,

"**I have never been so embarrassed in my life. What on this earth has gotten into you, attacking an unarmed wizard like that? You clearly watched him drop his wand in a sign of faith and still you try to blast him! Ronald Weasley, I never thought I would see the day you turned into someone like those death eaters you so bravely fought during the war. But I suppose now I have seen everything! And for your information Ron, one of those men just happens to be a cousin from my mother's side so don't you dare say I don't know what their like. I know them all, hell all three of them have seen me naked for heavens sake!" **

she continued on like this as Hermione, Harry and Ginny turned to the 3 men seated with them.

"So you've all seen her naked?" Ginny asked smiling as all three of them blushed.

"We were all kids back then, Ginny" Blaise stated as he looked at Greg and Draco who all nodded in agreement to his words. They were looking everywhere but at the smirking Ginny who was thoroughly enjoying herself at their expense.

"When we used to go and stay at my parents villa in Italy, we would all bathe and swim together, we were kids" nothing else could be said as the guest room door opened at that moment and a very red Ron and the calm and collected Lizzie strolled out and to the table, where Lizzie looked at the three Slytherins.

"Ron has something to say to you all." she pushed him forwards and he fixed his eyes on the floor as he mumbled something unintelligible. As Lizzie smacked his shoulder and glared at him, he tried again.

"I'm sorry I jumped to conclusions, I was wrong to do so." he said quietly but this time they could understand what he said. Draco looked for a moment as if he was going to sneer at Ron, but Hermione watched as his features relaxed and he nodded at Ron.

"Thats OK, Weasley I suppose from past experiences you have never had a reason to trust any of us. But please let me tell you now. none of us seated here are who we used to be. And though you may never like me or trust me if you ever raise your wand in violence towards me again, I will be hitting you with more than a knockout charm." Ron looked like he was going to argue with Draco but again Lizzie hit his shoulder and he sat down, not speaking a word as conversation resumed.

Hermione was seated between Draco and Ginny, as Ginny continued her conversation with Lizzie that they had been talking about before Ron's interruption. Harry was chatting with Blaise and Greg about quidditch. Hermione turned to Draco,

"What was the spell you used on my head?" she asked softly as he looked up at her from his goblet of wine.

"Oh just a simple anti-concussion charm, I healed the bruising and the swelling first I hoped it hadn't knocked you around too much, but when your eyes weren't focusing I decided it was necessary." his answer was simple and to the point, she smiled at him.

"Thank you, I definitely think it was necessary, otherwise I think I would still be sitting there now." he gave her a small smile in return.

"Well it was our fault being reckless. No one normally uses the stairs so we do tend to much around there. In the future, we will be more careful." they lapsed into a comfortable silence as Draco looked at her, he noticed the glittering charm around her neck and smiled.

"What's that?" he asked gesturing to the healer training symbol around her neck.

"Don't tell me the, cleverest witch of our age, who has just made history with her obliviate reversal potion is becoming a healer." he said it with a sarcastic tone, but she felt no malice in his words as she picked up the charm and held it in her palm.

"Well, its a needed job and I've been working so much with potions for care purposes, it just seems like a good place to start my life again. I've been in limbo the past 3 years working on the brain burst potion. I needed a new challenge and I think healing will be that challenge." he nodded and took a sip of his wine before replying.

"Well it certainly is a challenge and what the hell is a brain burst potion, I thought you had been working on the anti-obve?" she smiled as she too took a sip of her wine.

"It's just a nickname George Weasley came up with for the potion one day, when i was explaining about reproducing the brain cells at an accelerated rate." she looked back up at Draco and realised what he had said.

"Are you a healer, Draco?" she asked already realising the answer after how he had tended her fall and concussion.

"Yeah I am, I qualified the end of last year. We all work for St. Mungo's," he added gesturing to Blaise and Greg,

"Blaise deals with the legal work when bringing in muggles, and any legal cases against the hospital. Greg is a porter there." Hermione nodded and was quietly impressed though she wouldn't say anything. Draco was used to this now.

"After my father's arrest, the ministry thought it wise to keep all Slytherins in the eyes of the public at all times, giving us jobs that get us out there and in view at all times." Hermione didn't really want to ask about it now, so she let it slide as she redirected the conversation.

"Do you like it?" she asked as he turned and for the second time showed her a true smile.

"Best job in the world, Granger."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**so we will now slowly get to know each suspect. :)**

**Hehe I think Ron needs a firm woman,**

**to hold him down a little. **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**

**Roshelle's space.**

**I'm looking forward to this.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :)**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"After my father's arrest, the ministry thought it wise to keep all Slytherins in the eyes of the public at all times, giving us jobs that get us out there and in view at all times." Hermione didn't really want to ask about it now, so she let it slide as she redirected the conversation.

"Do you like it?" she asked as he turned and for the second time showed her a true smile.

"Best job in the world, Granger." the conversation, eating and drinking continued. It wasn't late just hitting eight when everyone decided to leave Hermione to her own devices to unpack and relax, as Ginny had called it. Ginny had offered to stay and help but Hermione refused telling her to go spend some time with Harry and that she would see them later once she was sorted. She hugged her new friend Lizzie goodbye and the still sulking Ron.

Harry gave her a hug and a kiss on the cheek before they all exited her apartment. Draco was the last through the door, he turned before he was fully out.

"If there is anything you need Granger, I'm on the top floor. Greg is the floor below number two and Blaise is the floor above number eight. Don't hesitate to ask." Ron had been listening and turned suddenly,

"She has friends for that Malfoy, so you keep your big nose out of it. It's not like you own the place." Harry who had been walking away arm around Ginny shook his head as Lizzie poked Ron in the side,

"Sorry to tell you this my dear, but he does actually." Ron's shocked look registered and Hermione didn't know whether to laugh or cry. It just showed what a prat Ron could be. The conversation had been addressed at dinner, Blaise commenting on how a man had hired out the apartment so why was Hermione here? Adding to the fact that the apartments plus a few other complexes like it were part of Draco's letting company he had started for investment purposes. Ron glowered,

"JUST STAY A BLOODY WAY FROM HER!" he shouted turning and storming off. Blaise looked skeptically at Lizzie who sighed,

"I have never seen him act this way and to be honest I don't want to again." she smiled and gave Hermione one last hug before turning to leave. Draco spoke up,

"We were never friends in school Liz, he just doesn't like us. Don't blame him for his own grudges they were well earnt." Harry, Ginny and Hermione were quietly impressed at Draco's maturity. He really had grown up if he was sticking up for Ron. Ron, who had been blatantly rude and even attacked him, but here he was trying to protect the young gits relationship for him.

"Thanks Draco, I will keep that in mind." Lizzie walked off to catch up with Ron and Harry nodded to Draco before he and Ginny apparated away at the clearly labeled point. A few of Draco's facilities were for magic users only, this happened to be one of them.

"Thank you for that..." Hermione said as she looked at the three Slytherins who all just grinned at her.

"For what, Granger?" Draco asked as he turned to face her again .

"You know, helping me on the stairs, getting dinner and then ...helping Ron out." Draco smiled and Blaise laughed.

"Number one, if it wasn't for this goof pratting around you wouldn't have needed help on the stairs." he pointed at Blaise who nodded and shrugged, pulling a funny face she laughed.

"Number two, he brought dinner as an apology and apart for some minor setbacks it was very enjoyable." she nodded in understanding.

"And finally number 3, Weasley would never accept an apology for my behaviour as a child. He is too hot headed and blatantly hates my guts so maybe I did it for myself to make me feel better." Hermione chuckled.

"Sadly I think your reasoning for Ron is correct, though I'm not sure how making sure he stays with Lizzie would make you feel better?" he just shrugged and smiled.

"Oh well maybe it was a moment of madness then. Don't forget Granger, call me if you need anything, or anyone of us." she nodded and thanked them before they walked away and she shut the door behind them. It had been an interesting day and she had to admit she had really enjoyed it. She decided to unpack a few things now and the rest tomorrow. It was Saturday and she started her healer training Monday so she had time. Using magic to extract the contents she unshrunk everything she had miniaturized and began putting it all in its rightful place. It didn't take her long and after awhile she started to realise the apartment already felt like home.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

It was around 9:15 the next morning. Hermione had finally set everything out of her packing box, sorted out two arguments between Crookshanks and Beau, when she heard the noise outside her doorway. A rather loud thump and cursing quietly. She walked, glancing through the peephole and saw Greg walking away limping slightly. Pulling open the door she was surprised by the large bouquet of flowers on her doorstep.

"Greg?" she called as he turned and looked embarrassed.

"Erm...Good morning Hermione, those...erm ...flowers are for you." he stuttered and mumbled. She smiled at him as she looked at the beautiful flowers.

"Thank you, they're wonderful." he shuffled his feet a little and she smiled. Well she needed to get to know her neighbors she supposed.

"I was just about to have some tea would you like to join me?"she asked. Ron would kill her if he knew but he was no longer her boss lord and master. She smiled at Greg's obvious embarrassment as he nodded and walked towards her apartment. Levitating the beautiful flowers in through the door and onto the table she looked at all the various kinds, it was a beautiful arrangement.

"These truly are beautiful. Thank you." she said as he shut the door behind him and nodded.

"Sit down I will make us some tea." he sat in one of the leather armchairs. Sitting on the edge, Hermione watched as he fidgeted nervously. He hadn't been this way the night before, maybe without his friends it was different. She supposed it was because they had never been friends at school. He had returned with a few of the other Slytherins to complete his final year, though he had been under guard then, sentenced to 12 months in a detention centre for his misdeeds during the time before the war and during.

She placed a cup of tea before him on the coffee table. Curling her feet below herself she settled down and sipped her tea gratefully.

"Thank you for the tea." he said quietly taking a sip himself.

"Thank you for the flowers." she said as yet again he just nodded. '_God this really is awkward' _she thought as she smiled at him and he at her, but neither spoke. What was there to say between people who had never really talked of anything but insults and slander against each other. Greg broke the silence,

"The flowers, they're not only for a moving in gift, they're a thank you." he said quietly as Hermione gazed at him.

"A thank you? A thank you for what?" she asked hoping this wasn't going to be a bad conversation. The atmosphere could hardly get any worse.

"For saving my life." he breathed and Hermione froze. She had forgotten this was Goyle. The same Goyle who had tried to prevent them from reaching the Horcrux, the same Goyle whose best friend had destroyed the room of lost things and perhaps the room of requirement itself. She took a deep breath and registered his thank you.

"That was the past Greg, I was glad we were able to save you." this was honest, no one had deserved to die no one that was that young should ever die. Wasn't that the reason she was going to become a healer to stop such things, her inner voice agreed she would try and prevent as many children dying as possible.

"You know I still hear him sometimes." Hermione looked up from her teacup to face Greg. His head was lowered, he too was staring into his teacup as heavy tears slipped from his eyes,

"Crabbe he enjoyed it you know, the hurting, even the killing. I wasn't so sure myself, but had I refused, it would have been the cruciatus curse for me. My father hated disobedience, not that it got him anything good: a lifetime is Azkaban, my mother slowly dying away inside as the madness overtook her. There were times I wished you hadn't saved me, you know. The nights when that fell fire washed through my dreams and I could hear Crabbe screaming out in my head. Blaming me, hating me for living." his tears continued to fall as Hermione swapped her positions and leant forwards. Laying her hand on Greg's shoulder, she patted then squeezed it reassuringly.

"There's a point to your life Greg. You have a good life and a good job, which means your life was worth saving. Dreaming of the dead is something we all do Greg, I do it myself and I promise you in my dreams that fell fire has eaten my own flesh. It is terrible and tortuous, but you cannot keep it locked inside you forever. Crabbe made his own choice and you made yours. It is sad to lose a friend and worse when it is your best friend. Even if you didn't see eye to eye towards the end, you love your friends no matter what." they sat there for a long time in silence. She had run out of words to say. She didn't know how to comfort the man before her, but she kept her hand on his shoulder showing her support for his tears.

A knock at the door brought them both out of their reverie. Hermione went and opened the door finding Draco standing there in a soft white shirt and black trousers he smiled.

"I'm sorry to have intruded, but Click was worried about her master and asked me to come help out." she nodded not sure who Click was, but allowing Draco to enter, he squatted down before Greg and spoke to him softly. After a few minutes of talking Draco stood and helped Greg to do so too.

"Thanks again for the tea, Hermione." Greg said as he and Draco passed her on the way out. Draco nodded and smiled to her as he took his friend away. She thought about it a lot that afternoon. All the faces and the people that had died in the war and the times after it. The flowers let out a sweet scent and she was lulled by them as she thought. It still hurt to think of Fred, Tonks, Remus and so many others who had died that day but they would never be forgotten. She would make sure of that. Grabbing her book she had been reading from her bedroom, she sat down to read the book as she turned to her marked page, a small piece of purple parchment fell out. She picked it up and read the small message in flowing script.

_Your kindness knows no bounds._

It was certainly from Quills. Was he talking about her and Greg talking? Or was it something else? She wondered as she shut the book again. Using a quick spell she called the box she kept all of Quills letters in from out of her walk in closet. Placing the new piece safely inside she sat, the smell of the flowers making the room sweet. She allowed her mind to wander as sleep took over.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**sorry for the slightly shorter chapter, but if i continued **

**i would never stop and its 3:15 am XD**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please, I will happily reply to PM's and questions.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Sorry guys you know it's unlike me to not update,**

**but my life has been tossed into the mill at the moment it seems**

**we rent a flat and have been given 2 months notice to find somewhere else to live after 4 years living here as the owners need to sell the property.**

**so with packing and finding a new home,**

**my updates may be a little more sporadic**

**until we have settled back down again.**

**will make this a longer chapter, for thanks for your patience.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Harry Potter, though we all can dream.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Hermione couldn't be sure what woke her: the flash of brilliant green light or the gentle hand shaking her shoulder.

"Hermione...Hermione...wake up Hermione." Hermione's eyes fluttered open to look at the woman before her. She smiled as she recognised the woman, it was hard not to. Her face and neck were heavily scarred and her eyes had a slight haunted expression, but she was still one of Hermione's best friends since the war.

"Hey Lavender, sorry I must have dozed off." she said sitting up straighter as Lavender smiled and sat down next to her.

"It's OK. You're probably tired after everything and moving in yesterday." Hermione smiled.

"How are you feeling?" Lavender looked a little pale and sickly, but she still smiled at Hermione.

"Well it was the wrong time of the month, though better than can be expected. Thanks for my potion." there are some things in life which can change someone's entire life, being bitten by a werewolf was one of them. Sadly that had been Lavender's fate. During the battle at Hogwarts, she had been cornered by Fenrir Greyback. The scarring was her legacy of that night as Fenrir in blood lust had torn open her throat. It was a well-aimed blasting spell on Hermione's part, a crystal ball from Professor Trelawney and the amazing efforts of students and staff such as Madam Pomfrey that had kept her alive and she had been changed forever by the traumatic experience.

Once she would have been prone to gossip and giggles, she now was quiet and reserved to all but those she knew. She had been shunned like so many others that had been bitten after the battle, people had been scared by the new threat of the 24 new werewolves that Greyback and his pack had created. It had been McGonagall and Trelawney who had stood up for the affected children, for those whose families were unable to cope or in some cases they were orphans. Then after yet another argument between the ministry and the Hogwarts head teacher, it had been Quills who had stood up to the plate providing housing care and support for the children in a special boarding house.

Each month before the full moon, Hermione would do her bit for her friends, cooking up the extremely complicated wolfsbane potion. She would either deliver it personally or a member of the 32 staff team would collect it for the needed individuals. Over the past three years the W.A.A. (Wolf Aid Association.) had grown, not only accommodating the war bitten but other bitten individuals that needed homes, support and even care. The ministry, unable to deny the fact that the W.A.A was doing a good job, quietly started assisting with support and funding of the project. All the infected could be tracked at anytime with special bracelets that could be tracked with a tracking spell if need be, and for the first time in a very long time, werewolves were given a chance in life. Some like Lavender found jobs and worked or helped out with the W.A.A at the headquarters and main house Lupin Manor.

"You're welcome. You know I will always help when I can in whatever way I can." Lavender picked up the book Hermione must have dropped in her sleep as Hermione got up and went to the kitchen preparing tea for them both.

"Are you really going to be trying this, Mione?" Lavender asked, looking at the book in her hands.

'_Beginning your Transformation.'_

_Animagus guide._

Hermione looked up to see what she was looking at and nodded,

"Yeah, I've been thinking about it for a while now. It was always something I wanted to do at school, but after the war and then my experiments it got pushed aside. I was hoping to maybe speak to Mcgonagall about it at some point." Lavender nodded and flipped through the pages of the book

"So would you become an otter do you suppose?" Lavender asked as she popped the book onto the coffee table and took the coffee Hermione handed her.

"I'm not sure, they say you become what your inner heart is and the same thoughts go into that of the patronuses so its highly possible that I could become an otter yes." Lavender nodded and they sat on the sofa chatting for awhile about work and life, nothing solid, but as the cups emptied Lavender looked at Hermione seriously.

"You know, seeing that book made me remember Hogwarts." Hermione smiled.

"Why? You remembering Mcgonagall's first transformation before us?" she asked with a smile. She remembered it, from that first moment when Mcgonagall had transformed into her tabby cat form. Hermione had been awestruck. She wanted to be able to change at will into her inner Animagus, whatever her form may be. Lavender shook her head and popped down her cup,

"No, it was during one of our dark arts lessons. Snape had taken over for Lupin during his monthly cycle. It was when he was trying to make us realise he was a werewolf. I don't know why I remember your words now so clearly, but I do. You were being a little know it all, but as usual Snape wasn't standing for it."

'_An Animagus is a wizard who elects to turn into an animal. A_ _werewolf has no choice in the matter.'_

He looked so pissed off that day. It's strange though how now I have my own curse like Lupin, all the times in my life werewolves have been mentioned spring into my head as if they have always been there just waiting. I wonder if I did have a choice what I would be?" the melancholy was clear in her voice and Hermione leant over and cuddled her friend,

"Something fun loving and beautiful I'm sure." she said as Lavender rested her head against Hermione's shoulder. It was a position they had become accustomed to. Their friendship needing no words after Hermione had saved Lavender's life. They had a connection. a bond. Lavender's necklace fell and tapped Hermione's shoulder. As she smiled and picked up the small globe in her hand smiling. Luna had made the necklace for Lavender during her time in St. Mungo's when they had been rebuilding her neck and face. It was the very crystal ball Trelawney had thrown at Fenrir. Luna had collected it and placed it with the unconscious Lavender, later shrinking it and making it into a necklace. She had presented it to her, saying fortune was smiling upon her, even though it was a time for deep depression for Lavender learning she would no longer be able to live a normal life. The necklace Luna had given her remained one of her most valued possessions.

"You know I intend to keep my promise, Lavender." Hermione stated as she twirled the ball between her fingers. Lavender looked up at her, still resting her head on Hermione's shoulder.

"Your promise?" she questioned as she thought back to all her conversations with Hermione, she realised instantly what Hermione must be saying. Her body instantly tensed as Hermione knew she had realised too what she had said. It won't be today or tomorrow but I promise I will try ." Lavender smiled at her sadly, there were always people trying.

"Mione, magic is wonderful and you coming from a muggle world it must seem so amazing. But you know as well as I do that magic cannot solve everything. There are things in life that even magic cannot fix. Though it pains me to say this, I believe my curse may be one of them." Hermione cupped Lavender's cheek in her hand, feeling sorry for the girl she had come to love as a friend.

"I will still try." Lavender just nodded as they sat together in a companionable silence.

Hermione had shown Lavender around her apartment and was just sitting down to eat when there was a sharp knock at her door. Leaving Lavender eating at the breakfast bar, she ran to the door. Checking the spy hole, she could see the tall form of Blaise and smiled. They had told her to come see them if they had any problems but it seemed she was hosting them today. First Greg and now Blaise. She smiled anyway and pulled open the door.

"Hello Blaise, you OK?" she asked looking at the very harassed looking wizard before her.

"Hermione, I'm so glad your in. I need a favour. I know you had a large beautiful owl and I was wondering if I could be so bold as to ask to borrow him?" he asked rubbing the back of his neck with his hand, a letter clutched in the other as his eyes were drawn with worry. Hermione instantly stepped aside.

"Please come in." she said as Blaise nodded and swept past her quickly, heading straight for Beau.

"Thank you for this. My own owl is off on a delivery to my parents and Draco and Greg are both out. I need to get this letter to Lupin House immediately but all their floo networks are blocked after the monthly cycle has just ended. So I'm guessing they haven't been lifted yet." he never noticed Lavender as he coaxed down Beau so he could attach the letter to the owl's leg. Hermione looked at Lavender who looked at her then at Blaise.

"What do you need with the W.A.A?" Lavender asked quickly as Blaise literally spun on the spot at the new voice. It took Blaise only a few seconds for the realisation of who stood before him to set in. Blaise had been working on the Werewolf protection case from the offset as an intern, later fully taking control over the W.A.A proceeding with St. Mungo's and muggle relations with werewolves so Hermione knew they knew each other.

"Lavender, thank goodness." he said as Beau who now had the letter and address took off through the open window intent on his errand. Blaise literally ran towards her and grabbed both her hands in his.

"I need you to come to St. Mungo's with me. There's been a rogue attack on a muggle child. The hospital and ministry are in an uproar, two dead and one bitten. We need to try and help the child." Hermione only had to hear the first part and she was moving instantly grabbing the cat jar from the side of her fireplace. She held it up to the two people standing in her lounge.

"We better get going then." she said as she pointed her wand at the fireplace. Laying out a fire the three of them grabbed floo powder. Werewolf rights had been getting better but a rogue attack could change everything they all knew that.

* * *

Blaise had been correct, St. Mungo's was indeed in an uproar. Witches and wizards were staging protests about the keeping of a dangerous creature such as a werewolf in the hospital. Lavender swept her hair cleverly cut across her face to hide her scarring as Blaise made his way through the arguing crowds towards the elevators and the First Floor - Creature-Induced Injuries the "Dangerous" Dai Llewellyn Ward.

Healers were everywhere trying to control the crowd as security wizards removed the more rowdy and aggressive protesters. On the first floor they were met at the lifts by a very agitated young healer and ministry worker, who appeared to be muttering about a duel between two women.

_What the hell is going on?" _

Hermione thought as they rushed towards the ward together. Hermione had been here before, a few years ago when Mr. Weasley had been bitten by Nagini, then again three years ago with the war bitten. She recognised healer Hippocrates Smethwyck.

"Healer Smethwyck." Lavender called as the three of them raced towards the healer who seemed to be arguing with a ministry official. The Healer turned at her voice and a look of relief swept his face as he saw both Blaise and Lavender.

"I'm so glad you're both here. If you will excuse me, Mr. Lawrenson, I will be attending to the child now and you may inform your management that you have no control over who this hospital treats and does not treat so good day to you." He turned his back on the highly dressed ministry worker and met them at the door to the ward.

"Mr. Zabini, maybe you can talk some sense into that stuffed shirt." Blaise nodded and straightening up, he walked proudly towards the ministry worker as Healer Smethwyck turned to Lavender and smiled.

"It's so good to see you, Lavender dear. I'm so glad you're here. Things have been horrendous! I'm not sure how she found out but Rita Skeeter had been causing mischief again, such a shame Miss Lega had to get hexed but Lizzie wasn't just going to stand there and hear the rubbish she was spouting."

Hermione stopped.

"Lizzie Lega? is she OK?" Hermione asked wondering what Ron's girlfriend would be doing at St. Mungo's saying that she wasn't even sure what Lizzie's job was. Healer Smethwyck turned, noticing Hermione for the first time he smiled warmly.

"Miss Granger. Yes she's fine I suppose, she is being treated now fourth floor ward 2." he said.

Turning back to Lavender discussing the case of the rogue werewolf, Hermione followed them to the end bed. It was curtained off, she wasn't prepared for the sight on the bed before her as the curtain was pulled back, revealing a young child with bandages around his head and arms. Hermione wasn't squeamish she had seen many things in her time in the magical world and none of it turned her stomach as it did so many others. it was the fact the child was exactly like her beloved Teddy Lupin that made her heart stop. Lavender approached the enchanted sleeping figure still talking with Healer Smethwyck, but Hermione could no longer hear them.

Her heart was beating rapidly for the small Teddy look alike in the bed, and again she swore to herself she would begin working on a cure for the werewolf curse, she was clever. She had proven it many times she would not give up just because people told her it was impossible. Turning on her heels, she walked confidently from the room and back to the elevator, passing Blaise who was talking in a firm and unyielding voice to the ministry wizard who seemed to have shrunk beneath the pureblood eire.

Hermione read the sign 'Fourth Floor - Spell Damage Ward 2 - Wayward Hexes',,wondering still what Lizzie had gotten herself into. She asked a passing staff member for directions to Miss Lega's bed. The young witch smiled and pointed to the end near the windows were Hermione could see Lizzie sitting propped up against her pillows smiling gaily, wondering if perhaps the hex had been mind altering, she approached slowly.

"Lizzie?" she called as she neared the bed.

"Hermione!" came the happy reply as Lizzie beamed at her joyfully.

"How are you, my dear?" she asked as Hermione decided her mind was unaltered and sat down beside the beautiful witch.

"Shouldn't that be my question?" Hermione asked as she looked down at the branches Lizzie now had for arms and what appeared to be tree trunks with roots for legs and feet.

"Ahh, I'm fine, just a little shabby wand work on my opponents account nothing major."she said still beaming at her.

"I suppose this is the part where I should say, you should see the other girl, but sadly she is being attended by a healer just now behind that curtain." she nodded towards the opposite bed which was indeed curtained off and she chuckled evilly.

"That will teach the old hag. My daddy didn't teach me sailing knots for nothing. I wonder how they will try and remove my constrictor knot from her tongue and fingers." she laughed again and Hermione was awe struck.

"You didn't?" she said, realising what Lizzie had said. She recognised the name of the knot from a book she had read during her time as a girl guide. According to 'The Ashley Book of Knots' , the constrictor knot is one of the most effective binding knots. Simple and secure, it is a harsh knot that can be difficult or impossible to untie once tightened. Hermione giggled then laughed as Lizzie winked at her.

"I was aiming for a double constrictor knot, but well her shabby hex hit me first." Hermione smiled as she nodded, understanding anyone could be forgiven when you have leaves for fingers.

"Why were you trying to hex her anyway?" she asked as Lizzie scowled.

"I suppose you haven't read the Daily Prophet this morning?" Hermione shook her head as Lizzie, raising a twiggy, leafy arm pointed to her bag on the table beside her.

"In my bag, page 10." she said with a sigh as Hermione took the Prophet from her bag and turned to the page Lizzie told her. Her heart stopped when she saw the article in question.

**Culling when in need!**

**It came to public knowledge this morning that an attack by a rogue werewolf has occurred on the Scottish Moors this weekend. The muggle family who were attacked were found in their tent after the attack took place in the early hours of yesterday morning. **

**Two adults and one young child were found. Sadly only the child was still alive, but now we come to the bare naked truth of the matter. This child has now been bitten by a werewolf so therefore in turn has an almost 94% chance of becoming one of the breed himself. The question we here at the Prophet are asking, is whether it is worth trying to save the child's life when he too could become like the cold blooded murderer who slaughtered his family in a few years?**

Hermione's blood boiled as she shut the paper, unable to continue reading after that point. Lizzie didn't look at her, but she spoke,

"They're calling for a roundup of all the werewolves. They propose to remove them to a safe location to have them 'taken care of.' I may not be a muggle but I know what the Holocaust was and to me this sounds pretty much alike." Hermione nodded as she looked across at the curtain Lizzie's eyes were focused on.

"Skeeter wrote the article?" she didn't really need to ask, she could guess, but Lizzie nodded.

"Yeah and she came into Mungo's, balling her mouth off about how she wanted the future children to be safe from such monsters. I saw the child Hermione, he's just a little boy he looks just like..." Lizzie's voice broke and Hermione finished off Lizzie's sentence for her.

"He looks just like Teddy." Lizzie just nodded, her eyes sparkling with anger and unshed tears.

"I will not allow a child to die just because that hag thinks she knows what is best." Lizzie's twig and leaf hands rustled and Hermione thought if they had been hands they would have been clenched in anger. She felt it too as she dropped the Prophet into the waste paper bin beside her and lit the paper with a flick of her wand, burning it to ashes in seconds as Lizzie smiled.

"Best thing for that rubbish." she spat as the curtain was finally pulled back from around the bed opposite them. Hermione held back a bark of laughter as she looked upon Rita Skeeter, her fingers and tongue were twisted and bent as if made of rope knotting together. It appeared from the look of outrage in her eyes the healer had been unable to remove the knots only making them tighter.

Lizzie waved across at the woman who Hermione noticed was tied to the bed as she tried to struggle free of the bindings that held her there.

"Now, now Liz play nice." Hermione instantly knew that voice and turned to see Draco Malfoy standing there in his Green Healers robes looking down at Lizzie as he pulled the curtain around her bed, blocking Skeeter from view again. Hermione watched as he cast a quick silencing charm on the cubicle before he laughed.

"You did a pretty good number on her I must say." Lizzie smiled at the compliment

"Well let's just hope its permanent to stop her writing such awful, slanderous crap." Lizzie said as her smiled died a little on her lips. It seemed being reminded of the young boy fighting for his life on the floor below had calmed her.

"Sadly no matter how much I wish I could, I will have to remove your wonderful knotting at some point, but for the moment Healer Byron has asked we allow her to stew in her own mess for a time and maybe give her time to reflect." He smiled at Hermione, who smiled back.

"So Miss Granger, what is your diagnosis of our patient here?" She was shocked by his sudden questioning, but not to be outdone she looked down at Lizzie,

"I'm guessing she was going for the Senectus Hex but instead of Senectus she used Senectast, so instead of making Lizzie to appear dramatically aged, she made her show her age in tree form." Draco simply nodded, he had witnessed the exchange between the witches and knew Hermione's guess to be completely correct.

"So how would you as a healer deal with this problem, Miss Granger?" he asked smiling. He could see she was pleased with herself for answering his question correctly.

"There would be a few methods to reform Miss Lega to her correct form but as this is a very simple charm, it could just be reversed. May I?" she asked both Draco and Lizzie as she raised her own wand. They both nodded and Lizzie smiled

"Revertetur Momentum." Hermione said as she correctly waved her wand, casting the reversing charm. It was instantaneous. Lizzie's hands, arms, legs and feet reverted to their original form and Lizzie clapped.

"Oh I'm so pleased to be the first ever patient treated by the soon to be famous healer Granger!" Lizzie cried as she jumped and hugged Hermione, half hanging off the bed as Draco smiled and nodded.

"Very well done, Miss Granger. You will soon be a very accomplished healer, I'm sure."

With that he turned and exited the cubicle, leaving the two women alone as Hermione beamed. She had passed his little test. Even if it wasn't her first real case it lit the fire in her soul that made her want to be a healer in the first place and she was sure now she would do anything it took to succeed.

"Lizzie, how do you know Skeeter? Or were you just passing through and knew of her?" Lizzie looked at Hermione and smiled, a small twinkle in her eye.

"Ahh you see that really is the question. Let's just say I'm someone Rita is very scared of. I work ethically and honestly, which lately has gotten me a lot more jobs and a few of them have been hers." Hermione took a few moments to realise what Lizzie was entailing.

"You're a journalist?" she asked, shocked as Lizzie nodded, holding out her hand to Hermione she shook it.

"L.A Lega, Journalist and author at your service, currently writing in no fewer than 3 magazines including Witch Weekly, Teen Witch and He who is now gone. Plus I have a regular slot in The Quibbler and I'm hoping soon when they have removed the trash to set the Prophet on the straight and narrow too." Hermione had liked Lizzie from the moment she had met the self-confident beautiful witch. She had already been impressed but now she was seriously impressed. She had read some of L.A Lega's work including a paper on magical rights regarding servants and employment of magical creatures last year. How had she not connected the surname sooner? It wasn't like Lega was a common name.

"Pleased to meet you L.A Lega and may I just say, I thoroughly support your work towards equal rights for magical beings." Lizzie beamed at Hermione.

"You know it's funny, everyone told me you would."

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**I always hated the fact we never really knew what happened to Lavender Brown**

**so here is my little idea.**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Comments and reviews please**

**Roshelle space.**

I was happy to see Hermione at work even if it was for only a moment.


	7. Chapter 7

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

* * *

**I do not own Harry Potter, though we all can dream.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Pleased to meet you L.A Lega and may I just say, I thoroughly support your work towards equal rights for magical beings." Lizzie beamed at Hermione.

"You know it's funny, everyone told me you would." they smiled at each other as they shook hands, but there was something else in Lizzie's smile as it slowly dragged down at the corners.

"Hermione, listen." Lizzie started as she looked deeply into Hermione's eyes. Her face was truly serious.

"I know this may not be the best time, but I need to know before we go any further." Hermione sat back down in the chair she had vacated to shake Lizzie's hand, her hand still firmly in Lizzie's. She tilted her head slightly, a habit of hers that meant she was really listening. Was it bad that Lizzie Knew this trait? Was it bad that Ron had told her this was her own little sign she was listening. Taking a deep breath, Lizzie continued.

"I want to be your friend Hermione, but to do that I have to know something." she watched the face of the woman she knew so well from the people that loved her. She had spoken with all of the Weasley's and with Harry. Now it was time to speak with the woman before her.

"Do you still love Ron, Hermione?" she watched as the slightly curious look turned to a look of shock, then confusion. The silence between them stretched as Lizzie found the air more and more hard to breathe as she waited. Hermione hadn't been expecting this question. How was she supposed to answer? Did she love Ron? All her heart and head screamed out at once as she fought with her own feelings trying to decide how best to describe how she was feeling at that very minute. She had to get this right or she would never truly know herself. This was her opportunity and the woman before her was offering her the chance to speak.

"Yes Lizzie, I do still love Ron." Hermione, opening her eyes, she had hardly realised she had closed them as her mind was spinning. She watched Lizzie's face fall and dropped her hand. Hermione took another deep breath before grabbing Lizzie's hand again.

"But not in that way Liz. I love Ron like a brother. He is and always will be my best friend." Lizzie's eyes were shining now with unshed tears as she looked at Hermione. Truly looked at her deep in her eyes, seeking out the truth though those gold speckled brown orbs.

"After the war, well no, during the war we watched so many people we loved die Liz. I watched people I loved and cared about fall beneath the most terrible odds as they fought so bravely for what they believed in. At that time it was really only me Ron and Harry, but Harry he was in a league of his own, he always loved Ginny. So me and Ron? We found comfort in each other. I have loved him for so long Liz, but I think it took us both time to realise that the love we felt wasn't the romantic type. It wasn't the love between lovers, but the love of friends. We held onto that love of course. We tried so hard to make it more than what it was. I suppose we both held the same fear in the end. The fear of being alone. Of walking away and not having that person there to fall back on." Hermione took a deep breath and continued, silent tears tumbling from both of their eyes.

"We lied to ourselves, saying we could go on with the love we had, but it was going to happen. Sooner or later Lizzie, me or Ron was going to find the person we truly loved and we were going to realise just what we had wasn't real! Ron found this through you Liz. I've not seen Ron this happy in years and truthfully you have been good for both of us and truly I want to thank you for that." Hermione meant every word. She knew in her heart that this was the whole truth and nothing but the truth. They had just been lying to themselves saying they were happy that they had love and that was all that mattered but deep down they had both known it wasn't right, it wasn't the right love.

"I'm not afraid any more Lizzie." she whispered and was instantly enveloped in Lizzie's arms as the man who had been listening outside the curtain turned and strode away. He wouldn't disturb this moment, it was too important.

They sat embracing for a little while, both crying softly before Lizzie pulled back.

"Look at us both crying like school girls." she said laughing and wiping her eyes on her sleeve. Conjuring a box of tissues, Hermione offered them to Lizzie and took a few for herself too, her heart felt lighter and she laughed along with Lizzie.

"Well I had better go and check on how Lavender and Blaise are coping." she said, standing as Lizzie swung her legs off the bed and grabbed her shoes.

"One sec and I'll come with you." she said quickly, mending her split shoes with a 'Reparo' spell. She popped them on, grabbing Hermione's arm and pulling back the curtain they strolled out together, giving Rita Skeeter a wave and Lizzie even blowing her a kiss as they left. Hermione laughed as the sassy lady beside her hugged her arm tightly.

"God, now that felt good!" she said grinning like a Cheshire cat as Hermione laughed harder.

"Now my new friend." Lizzie tightened her arm around Hermione's smiling with a cheeky grin,

"I don't suppose you would like to give me an interview one of these days about your work and ideas, would you? I think we could rock a few of the old boats if we shook a few of the cobwebs from their sails!" Hermione was never one for interviews, she hadn't really given one after the war even, preferring to remain impartial to the media. Even when Brain Burst had hit the press and her name was once more thrown into the limelight, she had just thanked the press and media for their time and allowed them to make their own judgement on her work. Truthfully, she did like and read Lizzie's work and maybe this was another step towards her new future.

"OK then Liz, I will offer you a deal." Lizzie smiled at her, cocking her eyebrow inquiringly.

"I've decided its time for a change. You help me with some shopping and maybe help me decide on a new cut and I will let you be my personal journalist. How does that sound?" Lizzie just squeezed her arm tighter as she did a little happy dance on the spot, stamping her feet and trying not to scream.

"You my dear have a deal! I will do more than that Hermione. Once me and Ginny are through with you, you will be the hottest thing on two legs. How does that sound?" Hermione laughed as together they entered the lift and made their way down to the first floor.

Blaise stood in the corridor, now alone as he sighed and leant against the wall. He had finally got that little twit Lawrenson to leave and hopefully with the assistance of the W.A.A he would soon have the child moved to their private hospital facility. But now he had the problem of the rogue wolf to deal with. He sighed.

"You shouldn't sigh cousin. They say for every sigh you lose a little more happiness." Blaise turned to see Lizzie and Hermione walking down the corridor towards him arm in arm smiling at him, he couldn't help but smile back.

"Ah who could sigh again with two such lovely women nearby anyway my sweet? One whose kindness knows no bounds and one who is kin to my heart." he said as he swept them both into one armed hugs. Lizzie laughed, pushing the tall wizard away from them both.

"Oh Blaise dear, I do hope you realise my friend here is way too good for you and she would not be foolish enough to fall for your cheesy chat up lines." Hermione laughed when Blaise rolled his eyes and held his hands up in mock surrender as they all entered the ward together. Lavender was talking with Healer Smethwyck as they pored over a scroll between them.

"Are we all set?" Blaise asked striding forwards instantly becoming the businessman as Lavender and Smethwyck nodded.

"I think so." Lavender said, turning back to the small boy in the bed. Blaise looked over too, trying to hide the look of alarm at the sight of the poor child.

"Can we help him?" Blaise whispered as they all looked upon the still unconscious figure, trying to forget the fact that child was forever more cursed or the fact the child may never wake up if the poison spreading through his body got rejected before the cell mutation was complete. Lavender stepped up next to Blaise who couldn't take his eyes off the child.

"I hope we can find a way to help him, we will do our best." Blaise nodded his understanding as Lavender turned back to Hermione.

"I'm sorry Mione, we will have to catch up some other time.." Hermione never let her finish, shaking her head and smiling at her friend before her.

"It's fine Lav, you're needed back home." Lavender smiled and nodded.

It wasn't til later that evening when Hermione finally got in from the hospital. She had stayed while they had sorted out the transport and further care of the child. She had assisted Healer Smethwyck with a few of the other patients, he had been excited and thrilled to hear of her coming to work and train at St Mungo's. But of course all the staff knew the famous potion maker and war hero was coming to work with them. As Hermione helped, chatted and worked with the patients, she realised just how right Draco had been about working as a healer, it really was the best job in the world.

Hermione started slowly cleaning up the flat. Beau was back, and she decided to send a quick note to Ginny about the up and coming shopping trip and makeover she would be planning with Lizzie. She didn't really know why she had decided on it at that very second, but it had just seemed right. At that moment after confessing how wrong her and Ron's relationship had been to how true it was that she did love him, but as with Harry it was the love of that for a brother. She smiled as she watched Beau flying away until he was but a speck in the sky. As she turned and walked back over to the sofa her foot connected with something half hidden beneath it.

Pulling out the shoe box she used to store all of her letters from Quills, she slowly pulled it open and looked down at the purple parchment inside. His last small note looking back at her, she gasped in sudden realisation,

_Your kindness knows no bounds._

Hadn't that been the very word's Blaise had used to compliment her earlier? He had said the exact same thing to her! She sat down heavily on the sofa taking deep long breaths as she tried to calm her racing heart. Was Blaise truly Quills? Was he the man who had been helping her for all those years? Was he the one who had turned all of her ideas and thoughts into reality? Was he the one who had set up and paid for the W.A.A? He certainly had a very keen interest in the project, protecting the legal side of the communications between St Mungo's, the ministry and the W.A.A. Her heart was beating wildly as she thought about other facts.

_Yes Blaise is rich, his family is rich. This was a well known fact during her time at Hogwarts. He was clever she knew that too. Though she wasn't so sure about his potions work? Would he have the knowledge to assist with her work as he had done?_

The simple answer was she didn't know? She had no idea if Blaise would have been capable of the suggestions and intelligent intellectual discussions she had with Quills about her work. But it was true people could learn new things all the time. They could change. Look at Malfoy. She had seen him working and watched him keenly during her time with him. He was no longer the boy he had once been.

Blaise and his family she knew had never been associated with Voldemort, preferring instead to stay neutral to the cause. She had once overheard him telling another Slytherin how he found it silly and degrading for the pure bloods to bow before him and she had marvelled at his statement, and now accepted it for what it was.

She couldn't think about this now. Closing the lid of the box again, she sent it back to the top shelf in her closet and decided she needed something to occupy her mind. Grabbing a sandwich and a drink, she headed for her laboratory thinking upon what one of the Healers she had met today had said about the full potential of her Brain Burst potion. Could it really be used for that reason too? She hoped it could. She also took out the 5 vials of blood she had stored in her cloak. Healer Smethwyck had handed them to her on her request. There was no time like the present she thought briskly as she set to work on her new tasks, fully excited for her new job and new life she had set before her in just a few weeks. She was stepping forwards for the first time it felt like, since before her life had become complicated and twisted with the war, she was finally free to move forwards and forwards she would go.

* * *

October and November passed by in a blur of motion and activity. Hermione took to her healer training like a duck to water as everyone had said she would. She was hard-working, reliable and clever. She worked not just at the hospital but also at home on her studies and potions. She was developing the Brain Burst potion further and was happy with how the work was proceeding. Though she wished she could say the same about her study into Werewolf mutation.

She seemed to hit a brick wall at every turn and it frustrated her to no end that she was unable to move forward with what she thought was such a worthwhile cause. She still had contact with Quills, but not once did she mention her new found suspicion. She hardly wanted to think about it herself as she pushed it to the back of her mind, preferring to not see a face behind the words that had given her so much comfort and warmth with just simple words scratched in ink.

Today was one of her days off, the second weekend of December and finally she was making good of her promise to Ginny and Lizzie. Today they would be going to Diagon Alley together for shopping and a full pamper treatment. Today she was going to throw out her old look and become the woman she wanted to be. Well that was if she could drag herself away from this infuriating conundrum she had worked herself into. She looked down at the diagnosis before her then back into the microscope sighing deeply as she wondered not for the first time if she really was just looking at this problem the wrong way.

Lavender had been keeping her updated about the child's progress. He had indeed woken from the coma he had been left in by the attack. They had sadly in Hermione's mind wiped the child of his memories of his life before the attack. Though Lavender had said whilst flooing her that with her wonderful work, when Ryan as they had found his name to be, was old enough he would be able if he chose to reverse the effects of the Obliteration. This allowed him to regain his childhood memories whilst holding onto who he was and who he would become. Hermione pulled back from the Microscope and rubbed her tired eyes. Her use of mixing muggle science with magic had been frowned upon, but now even the ministry was having wizards train in the muggle world to work as she did, hoping that the combined knowledge of both wizarding and the muggle world could help produce the needed results.

Hermione looked back down at her desk she was leaning on and startled slightly at the package that now sat there with a rolled purple parchment sitting on top the Quill seal facing her, telling her exactly who the items were from. She had long ago decided not to wonder how they got to her or even how her letters got to him, she just accepted the fact she was living in a magical world and with magic if the person was clever enough or even powerful enough there were many things one could do.

She reached forwards and pulled the package and scroll towards her, picking up the scroll first she peeled away the seal preferring not to break them, but keep them whole. She rolled out the scroll and read.

_Hermione my dear,_

_Your friends will be arriving shortly and I'm guessing_

_that you are not even thinking of getting ready yet, and are most likely_

_still poring over our werewolf problem._

_So here I am sending you a note to tell you to get your ass into gear and get ready_

_before Mrs. Potter kills you as you know she will!_

_There's also a little gift to help you with your new you plan._

_Hope you like it._

_Quills._

Hermione smiled down at the purple parchment.

"How do you know me so well Quills?" she spoke out loud to herself as she smiled at the beautiful script lacing its way over the parchment. She loved Quills handwriting, it was one of the things she had first noticed. Even in a short and quick note like this his hand never faltered. There was never a smudge or mistake and it was always beautiful to look at. _Maybe I should try and look at Blaise's handwriting? _She thought as she looked at the parchment again. Shaking her head at the stupid thought, she pulled the package towards her and slowly pulled away the twine and opened the package.

Inside was a beautiful dress in dark green with black warm tights to go with it in the cold weather they were currently having. She pulled the small card out and smiled at the words there.

_I'm not sure what Little Red Riding Hood wore beneath_

_her cloak, but I believe this would look stunning on you,_

_and hope you will wear it and remember this._

_A change is always good, you can cut your hair, change your clothes_

_and even add make-up, but never change who you are Hermione_

_as that is what truly makes you special._

She didn't know why but she kissed the card and smiled at her own stupidity. Standing and turning around, she found yet another rolled purple parchment hanging in the air before her door suspended with magic. Slowly taking the roll, she peeled back the seal and read the note.

_Don't forget to wear those wonderful gloves, shoes and necklace you told me about!_

_and have a wonderful time_

_Quills._

Now she couldn't help it she laughed, forgetting in that moment about the potion she had been so annoyed and disheartened by. She hummed as she lightly skipped to get ready for her friends arrival, it was going to be a good day she could feel it.

* * *

*** CRACK * **

The house elf appeared before the fireplace, as the young man smiled at him. He was sitting comfortably today, awaiting his instructor in his new endeavour. He smiled at Nickel who bowed low,

"Hello sir, I have completed your task." he said also smiling.

"Did she like it, Nickel?" he asked as he leant forwards eager for news of how Hermione had reacted to his newest gift.

"Oh yes sir, very much so. She was humming and smiling an awful lot, sir." he smiled a little knowing smile and dropped his voice a little

"She even kissed the card in the package sir." he said as he watched the shock register on his master's face for a moment before it was covered by a beaming smile.

"Really Nickel? Well thats interesting...yes very interesting indeed." Nickel watched as his young master leant back, smiling.

"Thank you for your report today, Nickel. You did a wonderful job! You may go now and have a nice weekend." Nickel nodded and bowed.

"Thank you master, I will." and with another *** CRACK * **the man was yet again alone. As he watched the flames in the fireplace burning, the smile on his face was calm and happy as he thought about how wonderful she would look in that dress. Maybe he should go to Diagon Alley just to take a look. He nodded to himself with a swift flick of his wand. "_Expecto Patronum" t_he large furred animal sprung forth and stood before him as he smiled. Relaying his message, he sent forth his patronus and smiled to himself before jumping up to go get ready.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

**sorry my update is kinda late**

**spent the weekend house and animal sitting**

**5 horses, 2 dogs and 2 ferrets plus my daughter**

**as you can imagine I didn't have much time for anything else.**

**Plus I had to got to A&E with food poisoning.**

**So long weekend for me.**

**Yes, I'm not telling you the form of the Patronus for a reason :)**

**in case anyone was wondering, and we will also be meeting a few more **

**likely candidates for Quills in the next chapter.**

**as a few people have asked is the choice only going to be between **

**the people we have already met, so I'm happy to say 'No'**

**but hey where would the mystery be if I made it that simple? **

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

**Neh xxx**

**Please Please Please**

**Comments and reviews, they mean a lot to me and give me the drive to write :)**

**even if you want to tell me to stop wasting my time :P**

**Roshelle space.**

**Oh I'm looking forward to the new mystery men. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D**

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**I'm really sorry for the slower chapters and everything,**

**but as I've said before my real life seems like its on a downwards spiral ATM**

**so we are still looking for a new place to live just 1 month 3 weeks to do so.**

**which as you can imagine is very stressful, but also today we got some terrible news**

**one of our friends children has been flown to the biggest children's hospital in the country for an emergency heart transplant.**

**he is only 18 months old so please if you pray or light candles or whatever you do**

**please name little Romeo in your own way he needs all the love he can get.**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Ginny and Lizzie were laughing as together as they floo'd to Hermione's new apartment, Ginny looked around the empty lounge.

"See I told you! Mione probably hasn't even left her lab yet!" Ginny said as she crossed the large area to the lab door which was ajar. Ginny pushed it open expecting to have to drag Hermione away by force, but was shocked by the empty room. It was as ever neat and organised potions brewing away, but no Hermione.

"Thats odd...MIONE?" Ginny shouted as she exited the room and walked towards her bedroom down the hall.

"HERMIONE GRANGER GET YOUR ASS HERE!" she shouted again as Lizzie chuckled.

They heard the footsteps rushing towards them as Hermione appeared from her bedroom, stunning them both into silence. She was wearing the dark green dress Quills had given her and all her birthday presents. The low-cut v neckline of the dress perfectly showed off the beautiful necklace Fleur had made for her. The dragonhide boots were the same colour as the dress, set at the bottom of her never ending legs which seemed to go on for miles. She had her red, fur-lined cloak over her arm with the sunflower brooch shining and pinned to the front. Her hair was in waves down her back as she snapped shut a black purse with difficulty as she was holding her gloves from Mr. and Mrs. Weasley.

"Hey Gin, Liz. Sorry, I was just getting my purse. I'm ready when you are." Ginny's jaw was hanging somewhere near the floor as Lizzie nodded approvingly at Hermione's attire.

"Where the hell did you pull that dress from, Mione? I have never seen you look so amazing!" Ginny almost cried as she watched Hermione walk towards her. Hermione just smiled and handed her the 3 pieces of purple parchment she had received from Quills. It was the standard now. Ginny always liked to see Quill's letters so why shouldn't she just allow his letters to explain?

_Would Blaise know my dress size? _

It was the first time she had thought about this since receiving the dress. Sure he was a very well dressed man, always had been, but was he one of those men who could simply look at a woman and know her measurement? Hermione suddenly shook her head. What was she saying? This man had more women than hot dinners. It was almost certain he would pick up tips along the way. Ginny and Lizzie pored over the parchment.

"You know I truly do hate you for having this amazing man at your beck and call. Maybe I should write to him and tell him to come marry me?" Hermione laughed as she watched the two women re-reading the notes.

"Come on Gin, you know you love Harry and it's not like he doesn't give you everything you want." Ginny smiled as she quirked her eyebrows in a comical fashion at her best friend.

"Yes, but this man does these things without having to be asked. Do you know how rare that is?" Hermione smiled as Lizzie looked back at the first note again.

"You know I've been told about your Quills and seriously Mione, doesn't it bother you how you get these messages and presents. It's almost like a stalker, a sweet stalker but a stalker nonetheless." again Hermione just smiled, she had explained this so many times now it didn't even bother her anymore when people asked.

"Quills is just like having a pen friend Liz, he has never hurt me and I doubt he ever will. He just likes his privacy. And what do you mean by a sweet stalker? how can a stalker be sweet?" Lizzie chuckled.

"Well I suppose you couldn't really call someone who stalks sweet but seriously Mione, this man has just called you perfect!" quoting the note she continued,

"A change is always good, you can cut your hair, change your clothes and even add make-up, but never change who you are Hermione as that is what truly makes you special. Come on Mione that's like the sweetest line ever. Any more sweet and you would be missing teeth!"

Hermione just smiled. That line had made her feel good, she could feel the words as if said to her. There was always a voice in her head when she read Quills letters, a strong masculine voice that changed and moved with the emotions the letters portrayed she didn't know the voice really, it wasn't like she had based it on any one person. Maybe combining traits from her friends to make the perfect voice to speak the words of comfort and strength, wisdom and guidance. Maybe that was another reason she didn't want to know who Quills really was. She had built him up so perfectly in her head she was scared of him becoming a real man with faults.

"Well thankfully I still have all my teeth, so let's go shopping so we can make me look... what were your words, Liz?" Hermione asked with a smile as both Ginny and Lizzie smiled at her. Answering with the same line, Lizzie had said and Hermione had wrote to Ginny.

"You will be the hottest thing on two legs!" Hermione smiled at them both and Ginny thought that maybe Quills had already done their job for them, but what woman can say no to a shopping spree?

* * *

Hermione sighed. Three hours later and so many bags her undetectable extension charm had to be resized on her purse twice. Why didn't she just make it as big as her beaded bag? she mused as she watched the two woman pull cloths off shelves and rails like they were going out of fashion. Yet who was she to complain? She had asked for this and boy these girls were set to deliver. Ginny had already told Hermione as soon as they got back to hers they would be sorting out her closet and throwing out the old and in with the new. Hermione just smiled. She knew she would never have been able to do this alone. She was making big changes and the best way to do that was with help from her friends.

They ate lunch together at one of the quiet cafes along Diagon Alley, and sat for a while, drinking coffee, waiting for Hermione's hair appointment at one of the top salons in the wizarding world, 'Rag's to Richie's' their motto being 'He can make anyone beautiful.' Hermione just secretly hoped this was true. It was nice sitting here like this with her two friends not worrying about work or potions, just relaxing. She hadn't done it for so long and she really did suppose she needed the break. The bell above the door rang and Hermione who was sitting with her back to the door, didn't bother looking around, but Ginny suddenly stood and smiled at the newcomers,

"Justin, Anthony how are you both?" she cried as Hermione turned to see none other than Justin Finch-Fletchley and Anthony Goldstein standing in the doorway.

"Merlin's beard, if it isn't Mrs. Potter!" Justin said, striding forwards and embracing Ginny who laughed, hugging her friends back as Anthony stepped forwards to take Justin's place. When he pulled back, Hermione noticed Justin look down at her and smile checking out her dress. Either he didn't recognize her or didn't know what to say so she broke the silence.

"Hello Justin, its been awhile." she said standing as he gaped at her.

"Hermione?" Anthony spun around instantly looking at the witch before him, up and down, a smile creeping onto his face as he liked what he saw. Hermione nodded and smiled as Justin looking completely dumbfounded opened and closed his mouth a few times like a fish out of water before embracing her too.

"Merlin Hermione, you're looking well." he said stepping back and again taking in her figure and dress. Ginny smiled at Lizzie with a knowing expression as the two men had eyes only for her brunette friend.

"Would you like to join us? Our appointments not for 20 minutes we could catch up?" Ginny asked them both as they nodded and Justin conjured two chairs for them both before sitting around the table. Anthony smiled and shook Hermione's hand telling her how nice she looked before Ginny introduced them both to Lizzie. Of course she didn't fail to mention she was Ron's girlfriend.

"Ron's? But what happened I thought..." his question went unfinished as Hermione smiled at the now tall and well built Justin, his brown eyes were full of concern. His wavy hair soft and medium length not long but not too short. The suit he wore Hermione knew was Armani and very expensive with his white gold Rolex Oyster Perpetual watch glinting on his wrist Hermione noted he must be very well off.

"We decided to remain friends." Hermione finished his sentence for him and he just nodded, a new smile creeping to his lips. Feeling uncomfortable, Hermione decided to ask another question.

"So what are you both up to now?" she asked hoping they would both stop staring at her like she was a prime hunk of steak, it made her nervous.

"Well me and Ant here own our own business together." Hermione looked across at Anthony, noticing he too had the same type of expensive muggle clothing, before Justin handed her a business card

'Finch-Fletchley and Goldstein'

Architects and Magitects

"Wow! Very impressive!" Hermione said beaming at them both as she handed the card to Lizzie who passed it onto Ginny after reading it.

"I bet thats a wonderful job, do you work solely in the wizarding world?" she asked though judging by the word use of Architect and the muggle word for a Magitect she guessed they were working in both.

"No no we work in both areas, we have recently just come back from Beauxbatons Academy of Magic, they required an extension for a new library." Hermione nodded and smiled politely, thinking inside how much Justin still sounded snobby and stuck up. Ginny and Lizzie grasped them both in conversation about the recent quidditch match between the Holyhead Harpies and Kenmare Kestrels which Hermione was thankful for. It meant the attention was off her for a while, though it didn't last as Justin tried to engage her again in conversation while the other three talked quidditch.

"If I remember rightly you're not a big quidditch fan." Hermione smiled and nodded, sipping her mint tea hoping he would return back to the conversation with Ginny and Lizzie, but there was no such luck as he began trying to engaged her again.

"Well there is no point in asking you what you have been doing, you're in the news every week famous potions master, turned healer, I believe? I always thought you could be an astounding healer and you have the heart for it!" Hermione's mind bolted at this moment,

"Sorry what did you say?" she asked slowly as her heart thumped in her chest.

"You could be an astounding healer and you have the heart for it." Justin repeated, his smile faltering a little. But Hermione regained her composure and beamed at him. As always she was of course wearing her healer in training pendant, but she had placed a glimmer charm on it so she could remain wearing it yet not detract from the necklace Fleur had made for her. She gripped both in her hand as Justin continued telling her about his work, how he had called badger Patronus he seemed immensely proud about, for which Hermione congratulated him, remembering he had barely been able to case mist last time she had seen him working on it with the D.A .

She was polite and listened. She spoke a little but his words kept running through her mind, was it just a crazy coincidence? the words Justin had used where so much like those of Quills when he had told her to train as a healer, the subtle way Quills talked about not only wizarding things but muggle things like fairy tales and muggle sayings she knew Justin was a muggleborn like her he was rich and seemed to have a good grasp on her life he was also clever, as Ginny rose excusing them for their hair appointments Hermione attempted to hand back Justine's business card.

"You keep it Mione and next time you're free maybe we could get together and catch up some more?" she smiled politely slipping the card into her purse and exiting behind Ginny and Lizzie as both girls burst out laughing.

"God Mione, they couldn't keep their eyes off you." Hermione laughed along with them but her heart was turning somersaults. This was twice now Quills wording had been used. How much coincidence could she stock it up to? This was another reason she had never tried to find out who Quills could be, there was just too many variables to think about.

* * *

Two hours later Hermione felt like her head was lighter as her newly cut and layered hair fell in gentle waves, falling about 2 inches below her shoulders and feathering down from her face. She looked from Ginny and Lizzie's words like a 'walking, talking goddess.' The hairdresser had taught her a few nifty little spells to manage the frizzing on her hair but told her as long as she came back twice a month their conditioning treatment would do all the work for her. If she had to be honest as she stepped out of the beauty parlour she really did feel god.

They were walking back towards the leaky cauldron when Lizzie's name was hollered. They all turned to see Blaise waving at them excitedly from Quality Quidditch Supplies entrance. The girls had already made a deal that morning before flooing to Diagon Alley. Hermione would not go in any bookstores or such as long as Ginny would stay out of the shop Blaise was now calling them to. Hermione sighed, resigned to the fact they could not ignore her friend and Lizzie's cousin as they turned and walked back down the street to him.

Hermione had her red hood raised, keeping the small flurries of snow off her as they back tracked down to Blaise who smiled widely. Hermione glanced through the window, the shop wasn't all that packed but she did spot Draco and Gregg. They were with another man that looked familiar, looking at a broom they had on display and she caught the name on Blaise's lips as he spoke to Lizzie 'Theodore Nott' so she had been correct in her guessing. Draco's eyes suddenly met hers through the window and he smiled beckoning her in. She followed closely after Ginny who instantly joined the others at the new broom stick as Blaise smiled at her in a very charming way.

"Hello, my princess and who might I have the honour of meeting? My very rude cousin seems to have forgotten her manners." all eyes had turned at Blaise's tone as Hermione, smiling mischievously lowered her red hood.

"Hello, Blaise." no man in the shop was looking at brooms at that moment, which in itself would be classed as a record, but the way all the jaws dropped Ginny and Lizzie whispered to each other it seems they had found a new item they would like to test ride.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

_**Please comment and review**_

**Neh xxx**

**Roshelle space.**

**It must be nice to have the attention of so many gentlemen. Loved that last line!**

_**Cana99 Muse.**_

_**Good For Hermione Getting the attention of those attractive males. **__**Wonder who Quill is Hmm. **_


	9. Chapter 9

Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way :D

**Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**Hello my sweeties,**

**Come online to find someone has added to my pen-name**

**though I have some idea who it is : /**

**This chapter is dedicated to Monnbeam who without**

**I would have lost hope :)**

**Neh xxx**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Pink - Just like a pill. **

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Hello, my princess and who might I have the honour of meeting? My very rude cousin seems to have forgotten her manners." all eyes had turned at Blaise's tone as Hermione, smiling mischievously lowered her red hood.

"Hello, Blaise." no man in the shop was looking at brooms at that moment, which in itself would be classed as a record, but the way all the jaws dropped Ginny and Lizzie whispered to each other it seems they had found a new item they would like to test ride.

"Wow Hermione, look at you!" Blaise said with considerable awe as he held her hand and spun her like a dancer.

"Well I felt it was time for a change." she said with a smile as Blaise whistled.

"Well my dear you're certainly stunning from every angle." Hermione smiled graciously as Blaise led her over to the group of friends now all admiring the newest broom on the market. The Velocinfinus, was supposedly the fastest broom ever made, but the maker was proud to say the broom would never be beaten, which is why he had chosen the name. Veloci for velocity and infinus for infinite. Hermione smiled at the clever play on words: speed infinity. She liked the idea though she doubted she would ever buy one. Even with her wealth and the fact she could probably buy a quidditch team plus all the substitutes for these brooms easily, she hated flying and she was terrified of heights.

She was impressed though nonetheless with the beautiful broom, if only to look at and with the maker standing before her she couldn't help but complement it.

"It's a very nice looking broom, though I'm afraid I don't know much about them." Theodore Nott smiled as her.

"Thank you, Granger though I cannot take the credit for the looks. I'm afraid that's my wife's fault entirely" he showed her his wedding ring and she smiled.

"Congratulations." She said as she smiled at him genuinely.

"I did see you had tied the knot and to Pansy nonetheless." he smiled and thanked her politely. She watched as he returned to the discussion of his beloved broom, it had taken years to develop so Hermione left him with his love. She quickly scanned the room, everyone was talking to someone about quidditch. Quidditch matches and the like were the conversation points when they were not on Nott's broom.

Hermione seeing her chance, slipped up her hood and exited the shop silently, hoping no one would see her or call her back. She managed to escape from the ruckus which is quidditch. Instead she strode purposefully into Flourish and Blotts, taking a long intake of breath the smell of new and old books hit her and she grinned maniacally. This was where she belonged! Away from the wax polish and woody smells, to the smell of ink, parchment and leather. This is what she loved.

Within moments Hermione had lost herself between the shelves pulling off book after book. Slowly she made her way through the pieces of information she found interesting, putting the books she wished to purchase to one side, she slowly made her way towards the transfiguration section.

"I thought this would be where you ran off to." Hermione stood stock still taking in the picture before her. Draco stood there with a book in hand reading. He never looked up as she approached but a slight smile graced his lips when he felt her eyes upon him. She didn't know quite what to say as she took in his easy on the eyes profile, his hair swept back slightly to stop it from falling into his eyes as he read the large book, 'My Inner Animal.' His silver eyes danced back and forth with an eager intensity and for a moment Hermione felt trapped by them. Hell she thought turning away from him, he hadn't even looked at her and her heart was hammering.

'It's only because I've been caught doing something I shouldn't.' she decided as she turned to the shelves herself.

"Well I doubt anyone will miss me." she said trying to keep her voice even and level as she ran her fingers over the titles before her.

"Well I noticed you were missing so I'm sure others will also." with a flick of his wrist and a quick muttered spell she was stunned as a white mist creature galloped away, through the wall.

"Your Patronus?" she asked. Draco hadn't even raised his head to look as he cast the spell, but now he did looking her directly in the eyes.

"Yes." was all he said before turning his eyes back to his book and continuing. Hermione was dying to ask what form his Patronus took, but she dared not disturb him while he was so intently reading. She hated it when people did it to her so why should Draco be any different? Her eyes landed on a title she found interesting and picked the book from the shelf. It was a companionable silence as each read their own book, each with their own thoughts. Draco looked over at Hermione and couldn't help looking her up and down. She looked amazing, he wondered how they had managed to get her hair to behave. Though saying that even in school when he had teased her savagely truth be told he had always kind of liked her hair. Blaise had said it always had the 'Right after sex look.' Maybe that was why Draco had liked it? But watching her now she looked beautiful and dignified, the way her hair framed her face or the way it fell softly around her as she leant forwards to read the book she was holding. 'Becoming My Animal Me.'

"Are you interested in the study of Animagi too?" he asked after a few more moments watching her. Hermione looked up at him, he raised his book and she nodded.

"Yes I am actually, I was doing it first as a challenge for myself. I have always wondered what form I would take if I could transform, but now I've been looking at the transformation properties and how they could maybe differ from that and the transformation of werewolf." Draco nodded and thought about what she had said for a few moments.

"So you're wondering if the animalisation transformations have some type of connection and the possibility of being able to cancel out the transmutation caused by the cell and blood contamination of the werewolf's virus?" Hermione nodded her eyes wide at how much Draco had comprehended her words. Draco smiled before turning back to his book and beginning to read again, again the same type of comfortable silence fell before Hermione couldn't bare it any longer.

"So are you looking into self transformation or purely academic?" she asked as Draco smiled into his books pages.

"I suppose your original reasoning fits for me. I needed a new challenge and for the same reason I am interested in what my inner animal would be." she nodded understanding. She too wanted to know that feeling.

"But surely Hermione do you not expect your animal form to take on that of your Patronus?" he asked. It was a very largely debated theory, that your Patronus was your inner animal. So in saying that, if you were to change into an Animagus form it would be the same. He was happy when Hermione shook her head.

"Not necessarily Draco, it's only a theory and there have been those to prove it wrong becoming an entirely different form..." he listened as she rattled off examples and arguments both for and against the subject, but Draco didn't mind. He enjoyed the intelligent conversation. When she finally took a breath Draco broke through her thoughts.

"I'm glad you have changed your style and haircut Hermione but your still the same girl underneath and that's special." Hermione's world for the second time that day flipped. Again deja vu for Quills hit her with Malfoy's words. What the hell was going on? Was it simply because she was thinking more about Quills? She realised she had better reply to Draco's compliment when a throat cleared behind her and a tapping foot made her turn with a sheepish smile on her face.

"Hey Gin." she said trying to smile at the huffing redhead.

"Mione, what was our deal for today?" she asked still tapping her foot as behind her, Lizzie was trying not to laugh and failing miserably.

"But Gin you got to go in Quality Quidditch Supplies. So surely the deal was void." she said hopefully. Ginny just shook her head.

"Hermione Jean Granger, it would've been impolite to ignore Blaise when he called us, would it not." Hermione just nodded slowly and waited for Ginny's scolding, head held high.

"Then you understand that it would've been impolite for Hermione to refuse to assist me when I ask for her opinion on which books I should be getting for my new project." Draco stepped up next to Hermione. Taking the book from her hand he smiled at her warmly.

"Thank you for your help Hermione, I would still be lost without you." with a flick of his wand he sent the two books to the pile Hermione had made and levitated them to the front counter without a look back. Hermione tried to not look completely shocked by the fact Draco had just saved her neck and smiled at Ginny whose eyes followed Draco to the counter then back to her best friend.

"OK then let's head home." Hermione smiled then hooked her arm through Ginny's and together they made their way home. Ginny never mentioned Hermione's little detour again. When Hermione got home after a meal with Harry, Ron and the two girls she smiled finding the books she had put aside on her kitchen table with a note attached.

_Consider these to be an early christmas present. DM_

Hermione smiled. She would have to find a really nice present for Draco now, and secretly she liked the idea.

* * *

Hermione looked at the clock by her bed, Sunday 15th December. 6:45am. She groaned wondering why even when she didn't have to be at work she couldn't sleep in. Rubbing her tired eyes she tried to roll over and go back to sleep, but it was no use, she was awake now. She tried to remember back to the last time she had properly slept? The last time she hadn't woken up with nightmares or other forces against her will. Hermione grabbed the book of her bedside table it was the book she had been reading while talking to Draco the day before. One of the books he had bought her as her early Christmas gift, 'Becoming My Animal Me.' she had already read lots of books on animagi so she was glad that this book was very in depth and informative as she was hoping that very week to go and speak to the Hogwarts headmistress McGonagall, for further instruction on the topic.

Even though the book was very interesting and the subject something Hermione was interested in, her thoughts kept turning back to Draco and his words. Had she been dreaming or had Draco said he liked her for her? She tried her best to think about the situation as logically as she could for her heart was racing at the thought. Hermione had finally decided Draco would never be Quills. For one he wouldn't know muggle culture and two it was impossible really. They had hated each other so much at school, at least Blaise had never really cared about blood status. By 8am Hermione gave up on reading. Maybe she should have a look at the more practical side of the spell, but remembering McGonagall's advice she thought better of it, deciding a big breakfast was in order instead.

It was now approaching 9am. Hermione had just finished her own breakfast, fed Beau and Crookshanks when green fire ignited in her grate meaning someone was flooing over. She waited, sitting on the sofa expecting Ginny or the like, but the girl who appeared spinning in her fireplace a few minutes later made Hermione squeal with delight. She jumped up and embraced the tall figure as she stepped out of the fireplace.

"I will never get used to that. Hello, babydoll." and strong arms wrapped around Hermione as she smiled at her cousin Emily Granger.

"Hey Ems! God it feels like forever since I've seen you!" they hugged for a few more minutes before pulling away. Hermione pulled out her wand and did a quick cleaning spell removing all the soot and dust from both of their robes. Emily was the only other person in the muggle world who knew about Hermione's true nature. She had always been like an older sister to her, and she had been the only other person she had asked to tell when McGonagall had first informed her she was a witch.

"Well it's been nearly five years since we last saw each other, owls and letters only do so much." Hermione smiled Emily had been living the last five years in America she was a dance instructor and the person who had taught Hermione the joys of dancing, they had danced together since they were young children and she was, apart from Ginny, the closest she had ever come to having a sister.

"Your mom and dad told me to floo over and see your new place, it's pretty nice. Show me around Babydoll." Hermione smiled at the nickname her cousin always used for her. She was two years older than Hermione, and the opposite of her in almost every way, tall and slim with big sparkling blue eyes and blonde hair which was poker straight. At the moment her hair had blue flashes running through it, she had a very laid back punk rocker type style, her skinny black jeans clinging to her legs beautifully with high heeled stilettos making her seem taller. In truth she was only about an inch taller than Hermione herself, she had a simple black tank top on with a few chains around her waist and neck, and Hermione couldn't help but notice how it suited her.

"Your hair looks amazing, Babydoll." Emily said as she stroked her hair and smiled at her. Emily complimented everything and even showed a keen interest in Hermione's new studies and new job. Of course, Emily had been the only person who had known about Hermione's parents too and helped her hide it from the family, saying they were staying with her for a while and traveling around America. She had even sent postcards signed by them to members of the family to make the story more believable. In the last year when Hermione had been searching for Horcruxes, Emily had been the one who prayed everyday for her safe return.

"So babydoll, do you still dance?" Hermione smiled and nodded at her.

"Probably not as much as I should but I do every now and then." Emily smiled then her grin turned evil.

"Did you ever try out my fitness videos?" Hermione blushed scarlet and Emily laughed heartily.

"Should I take that as a no?" Hermione didn't know what to say. She was so proud of her cousin for how well she had done for herself, and truthfully yes she had tried the videos and she had enjoyed every minute of it until she perfected them. Still, she didn't know if it was something she could say out loud.

"Oh I see that's a yes, but you're just too embarrassed to say. OK then, get your pole up and let's see what you've got." Hermione gulped. There was no getting out of it now. She often wondered how Emily could read her so well, but as Hermione transfigured her comfortable jeans and jumper into skin tight jeans and a white tank top, she couldn't deny the thrill she got from the idea of what she was about to do. With a flick of her wand, she cleared a large area in her lounge. With another flick a sturdy metal pole appeared in the room.

"Pick the music if you will, Ems while I warm up." Emily nodded and walked over to the CD player and music collection Hermione had pointed to. Sifting through them, Emily smiled and pulled out one she herself had given Hermione as a present. It would be perfect.

* * *

*** CRACK * **

The small elf appeared before the young man.

"What is it Nickel?" he asked not looking up from what he was reading on his desk.

"Well sir a woman has arrived whom Miss Hermione seems to know. They have been chatting and talking, but now sir the new woman Emily, Miss Hermione called her has told her to get a pole up and get Miss Hermione to see what she's got. I was worried sir as ...as I know ...I know they used poles in the dungeons sir." The young man nodded to the elf, he was young and worried.

"If Miss Hermione is not worried by this Nickel I doubt it is anything to worry about, but if you like I will get Miff to take over the rest of the watch, OK?" Nickel nodded. He remembered the cruel whips, the devices of torture only too well even at his young age. He really shouldn't, the young man thought as he looked back down at what he was reading, no one should feel such pain.

*** CRACK * **Nickel was gone.

* * *

Emily slipped in the disk and skipped tracks watching Hermione as she stretched herself out. She looked better from the last picture she had sent her she realised. As her favourite cousin prepared to dance, Emily felt immensely proud of what she had achieved. In the last ten years she had gone from being the odd outcast to the hero of an entire population hiding within Britain. Emily had been referenced as Hermione's blood relation by the late Albus Dumbledore himself. Due to this fact, she would be able to join the magical world and not be obliviated of her knowledge much like Hermione's parents were able to. Even after Hermione's disappearance four years ago, he had started having The Daily Prophet delivered. After she returned with Harry and Ron victorious she still paid the 22p daily for the paper the owl brought.

"Ok, Ems" Hermione said standing and rolling out her neck. Emily pressed play on the cd player and Hermione smiled at her choice of music. She loved this CD. Emily had made it for her so when Pink - Just Like A Pill came on, Hermione rolled and bopped to the music not quite ready for the strenuous pole exercise until she felt fully flexible in her skin.

I can't stay on your life support,

There's a shortage in the switch,

I can't stay on your morphine,

'Cause it's making me itch

I said I tried to call the nurse again

But she's being a little bitch,

I think I'll get outta here, where I can

Emily sang along to the song as Hermione danced. Emily loved watching her dance, she was a natural. If Hermione had not been a witch they had always planned to go into business together as children. The dream of owning their own dance studio and teaching children to dance had been something they had spent hours as children themselves planning. But with Hermione being a witch it wasn't meant to be, still Emily had started off on her own dream and she loved it. The pole dancing keep fit videos she made in conjunction with watch records kept the revenue coming in. Along with her private and hired dance instruction she was thinking maybe one day her dance school could be more than just a dream.

There was a knock at the door, and Emily decided it would be fine for her to answer as Hermione was already lost in the music.

"Hello." she said smiling as she pulled open the door to a very hot blond-haired, silver eyed man that stood there.

"Oh hello. Sorry is Hermione around?" Draco asked shocked by the tall attractive girl who was answering Hermione's door.

"Name?" Emily said leaning against the door frame looking in every sense of the word as if she had all day.

"Pardon?" Draco asked slightly put out by the sudden question.

"Your name?" Emily asked with a small smile.

"Draco Malfoy." he answered smartly as he watched the girl in the doorway for a sign of what was going on.

"Profession?" Draco just stared at her nonplussed.

"Are we playing 20 questions or something?" he asked wondering who in the hell this girl was.

"You could say that. Profession, age and status?" Draco resigned to answering her questions.

"Healer, 21, pureblood." It hit him then when he said the last point. Was this girl even a witch? How weird would it sound for someone to say they were pureblood to a muggle! Of course Hermione would have muggle friends.

_Oh shit _Draco berated himself as he watched the girls eyes twinkle.

"Guessing you switched sides during the war then ferret." Now that was it! Who the hell was this girl? How did she know about the whole ferret escapade and where the hell was Hermione!

"Come in." Emily said, stepping back from the door. As soon as Draco stepped over the threshold music pumped in his ears. Hermione must have added more powerful silencing spells he thought as he followed the attractive blonde down the hallway and into the lounge. What he saw made his heart skip a dozen beats as his eyes caught sight of Hermione.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

_**sorry for the wait for the update, **_

_**but until my life gets any type of normality this is **_

_**how the updates will be :)**_

_**Please comment and review**_

**Neh xxx**

I loved the dynamic between Emily and Draco. I always like to see the protective, caring family member.- **RD**


	10. Chapter 10

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way (:D)Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**I do not own Harry Potter or Pink - Fingers**

**or Christina Aguilera – beautiful or Christina Aguilera - The Voice Within**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

"Come in." Emily said, stepping back from the door. As soon as Draco stepped over the threshold music pumped in his ears. Hermione must have added more powerful silencing spells he thought as he followed the attractive blonde down the hallway and into the lounge. What he saw made his heart skip a dozen beats as his eyes caught sight of Hermione. Emily watched Draco's reaction with a smile on her lips as Draco's jaw dropped to the floor. She wondered if the hot young wizard before her would have ever seen pole dancing before and the way Draco watched every single movement of Hermione's she guessed he would want to see it again.

Draco couldn't believe his eyes. Was she using magic to hold herself like that on the pole? She was virtually upside down holding on with just her ankles! Then he watched as she gripped the pole strongly with her small hands, slowly lowering her body to the floor before changing her grip and climbing back up the pole with her body. She was amazing her body seemed like it was dancing with the pole wrapped around it, loving it and caressing it like the greatest lover. He glanced at the attractive blonde who had let him in, she was smiling watching Hermione while her hand and foot tapped along to the beat. His ears suddenly seemed to be able to pick up the music over the pounding of his heart, he listened and he blushed at the provocative music.

**When it's late at night and you're fast asleep**

**I let my fingers do the walking**

**I press record I become a fiend**

**And no one else is watching**

**I let my fingers do the walking**

He wondered if the girl would let Hermione know he was here. He almost felt like he should make his presence known the way she was dancing. He was almost, should he say it...almost... well he was thinking he needed time to himself in a cold shower for starters. Even though he wanted oh so bad not to, he couldn't help but watch the beautiful brunette dance and the grinning Emily wasn't going to stop her that was for sure. Draco watched Hermione dance hoping she would see him as the music was coming to an end, but no such luck. A slower paced song came on and Draco's breath was captured and he held it, watching the slower and if possible more erotic dance, which was slow, sensual and oh so sexy.

**Every day is so wonderful**

**Then suddenly it's hard to breathe.**

**Now and then I get insecure**

**From all the pain, I'm so ashamed.**

Maybe Dumbledore had been right when he said music was a magic?

**I am beautiful no matter what they say.**

**Words can't bring me down.**

**I am beautiful in every single way.**

**Yes, words can't bring me down... Oh no.**

**So don't you bring me down today.**

God and how the music fit for the girl dancing before him. Damn she was so beautiful. His heart felt heavy remembering times when they had been younger and the terrible things he said to her. The names he had called her, the way her eyes had filled with tears yet she had refused to allow him to see her cry. He had never no matter how much he had tried been able to bring down the strong brave and beautiful girl.

**To all your friends you're delirious,**

**So consumed in all your doom.**

**Trying hard to fill the emptiness.**

**The pieces gone, left the puzzle undone.**

**is that the way it is?**

**You are beautiful no matter what they say**

**Words can't bring you down...oh no**

**You are beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring you down, oh, no**

**So don't you bring me down today...**

Why did he feel so close to tears? Why did the song hit him so deeply? The thought he and his friends had been so twisted, so fully and utterly fed on the lies that status was everything. They had been doomed from the moment of their births and this song was right it was an empty and meaningless existence filled with hate and anger. Then one day it had been the girl before him that had done it. One day she had asked the simple question, 'Why?' Why was a pure blood so much better than a muggle born or a half blood? Was it intelligence? Well that was certainly a no as she had beaten him in every academic study there was. Was it strength? Again that was a No. She had hit him in the third year and hell that mark had lasted for days. Potter had fought and defied the Dark Lord over and over again. It wasn't strength. Was it power? Again, no it wasn't power as Draco would have been terrified to go against two of the golden trio. Ron he thought he could probably handle, As for Potter or Hermione? He doubted he could have done it, and Ron was a pure blood even if he and his family had been labelled blood traitors.

Hermione had always been able to see the good in everything and everyone. He remembered how even though she didn't have to, at the court that day she stood up and testified against he and his mother's incarceration. She had stood up and she had told the wizengamot how they would not have won the war without Draco lying to his Aunt Bellatrix. They would not have won the great battle without Narcissa lying to Voldemort about Harry's death. She and harry had been the reasons why he and his mother had not been carted off to Azkaban for life like his father had been. It pained Draco, for she had saved him from the horrendous tortures he would have endured there even after he had watched his aunt torture her to near madness. A single tear slowly made its way down his cheek.

**No matter what we do**

**(no matter what we do)**

**No matter what we say**

**(no matter what we say)**

**We're the song inside the tune**

**Full of beautiful mistakes**

**And everywhere we go**

**(and everywhere we go)**

**The sun will always shine**

**(the sun will always, always shine)**

**And tomorrow we might wake on the other side**

The longer he watched Hermione dancing, the more emotion he felt and the stronger his urge to get down on his knees and beg for her forgiveness. He could never have stopped Bellatrix. Or could he? Could he have taken it upon himself to stop that pain, that utter and complete agony? The screaming still haunted his dreams, her voice screaming out for release. Her voice screaming out for death before she would reveal anything. She was so strong. So much stronger than the weak fool he had been. He had felt his own father's crucio and had broken before it. He knew without a single doubt that Bellatrix's would have been one hundred times worse, it would have been death for most people for how much twisted and unstoppable hate had grown within the chest of that woman locked away in Azkaban for all those years. Yet Hermione had held on, she had refused to let his aunt break her. The girl before him he realised was on par with people like Dumbledore, Snape and even his own mother. So brave and so proud that they would rather give up on their own lives than those of the people they loved.

Emily was watching Draco now, the emotions running through his eyes as he watched her cousin, they were so strong and so many that it amazed her how the silver in them swirled to new shades and depth. One second the purest silver, the next darkening to a dazzling mercury, it was as if he was watching a terrible yet beautiful scene play out not before him as such, but a memory. A memory of something he regretted yet something that had made him look upon the world differently and it made Emily wonder just how much her beautiful cousin had been the root of this man's change? Of course she had heard of Draco Malfoy from Hermione, from her first day at Hogwarts until after the war when Hermione had stood for him and his mother in the wizarding court to clear their names. Emily wondered if Hermione had not only cleared Draco's name, but his heart as well?

**We are beautiful no matter what they say**

**Yes, words won't bring us down, no, no**

**We are beautiful in every single way**

**Yes, words can't bring us down, oh, no**

**So don't you bring me down today**

**Oh, yeah, don't you bring me down today, yeah, ooh**

**Don't you bring me down ooh... today**

As the music started to fade again Draco's eyes were locked on the slow moving form of Hermione as she slowly slipped to the floor, forehead leaning against the pole as she gasped in air. Slower work was harder and more taxing on the pole, she hadn't worked on it for so long she could already feel her muscles burning. Draco wanted to clap, to beg for forgiveness. He wanted to bawl and cry like a baby, hold her in his arms and treasure the wonderful, strong woman who he had realised was like a goddess to his mortal nature. His emotions hadn't been this messed up for so long. Was this Dumbledore's true magic? Or was Dumbledore looking down from where ever he was now, laughing at how Hermione's dancing and a simple song had reverted him into a trembling mass of flesh and bone.

"Well, Babydoll you certainly haven't lost your touch." with Emily's words the spell that had been cast over the room was broken, Hermione looked up at her cousin and smiled a tired smile. Emily's flick of her eyes motioned Hermione to notice Draco, as she screamed.

"DRACO!" Draco's head snapped up from his musings and looked at her with his eyes still full and clouded with emotions as he stuttered and stumbled for something to say, finally deciding on the only thing his mind could come up with.

"You dance really well Mia." Hermione blushed scarlet as she jumped to her feet, her body just one giant ache as she tried to stand having to grab the pole to steady herself, looking anywhere but at Draco.

"Babydoll you have not cooled down and we do not want you all achy and sore tomorrow, so why not have Draco here go and make some tea while I help you wind down?" Draco needed no second bidding not even caring if he had to search for the needed items in the unfamiliar kitchen. He needed something to do with his hands, after that last song he no longer needed a cold shower. No, he was now considering finding the best psychiatrist in town.

Hermione frowned at Emily.

"Did you let him in?" she hissed the words stressing how uncomfortable she was as Emily helped her bend and stretch out her aching muscles. It was a relief to have the extra weight pushing her into the more difficult positions, even if it hurt now Hermione knew she would be grateful in the morning.

"Calm down Babydoll, I'm guessing you guys are friends now?" Hermione didn't say anything just nodded as her head was pushed down between her knees her hand reaching out for her toes.

"Then what does it matter? He came over to see you so I let him in, it's no big deal." as Hermione came back up to her sitting position she hissed again.

"No big deal! It's bloody embarrassing!" Emily wanted to laugh at the fact Hermione was still red as a tomato, but she knew that would not help her temper as she helped her into a sideways stretch.

"Why is it embarrassing? You did amazingly well. I was impressed you could even execute half of those moves. They took me forever to learn but you were like a natural!" Hermione shot her a death glare, her lips tight as she glared daggers at her cousin.

"That's exactly my point Ems. That-" Hermione paused as she pointed at the pole, "is what a wizard would probably only now see as something that loose women or strippers do and I'm not either of those things!"

Hermione took a deep breath fighting the need to yell at her cousin and best friend while Emily sunk down behind her, holding Hermione in her arms from behind as she sang along to the lyrics of the new song that had just started on the CD player. Her voice calmed Hermione like nothing else, she found herself relaxing into Emily's arms as she too hummed along to the song that had been a special song for the both of them.

**When there's no one else**

**Look inside yourself**

**Like your oldest friend**

**Just trust the voice within**

**Then you'll find the strength**

**That will guide your way**

**If you will learn to begin**

**To trust the voice within**

**Young girl don't cry**

**I'll be right here when your world starts to fall**

The song had been the song Emily would always sing to her when she was upset, when she felt like she didn't belong. Emily had always been the one to tell her how special she was before she had found out she was a witch, she had been the one to believe in her. Of course her parents had told her this too, but when you're a child everyone knows that parents are biased. She didn't love them any less for it, but Emily had been her strength, her rock at the hardest times and she had missed her so much.

Hermione hugged back at Emily's arms, tears pouring down her cheeks as she let free all of the feelings since the last time she had seen her, all the good and bad times. Emily had always been her strength and had taught her true friendship and true love. She really did love her just like an older sister.

Draco had finished the tea, he had thankfully found everything. Hermione was so organised with it was no surprise really, he only had to think of the most logical place and bam there it was. He was just about to re-enter the lounge when he saw the moment that was happening on the floor before him. The two girls wrapped in each other's arms as they sang and hummed along to the beautiful music. He saw the tears on Hermione's cheek and quickly made a decision, he turned and left them for a while longer, at least until this song ended and then he would put his plan into action. Emily held Hermione and as the song came to an end she smiled, knowing just how to cheer Hermione up.

"I doubt he thought you were a loose woman as you put it, but I do believe he really enjoyed what he saw." Hermione spun around on her knees staring at Emily with half accusing, half terrified eyes as Emily smiled.

"You...I...Argh you!" It was too much as Emily burst out into laughter at Hermione's complete lack of composure just as Draco re-entered carrying a tray with tea.

"Well that is something I never thought I would ever see! How did you manage to make the bookworm speechless?" this comment just made Hermione blush deeper and Emily laugh louder until she was rolling around on her back, Hermione kicked her lightly.

"Shut up you." she said with a slight pout as Emily wiped her eyes, sitting up while Draco smiled between the two. He could see how close they were, had he not known Hermione was an only child he would have thought maybe the other girl was her older sister.

"So how about I treat you two lovely ladies to lunch?" Draco asked as he handed out the teas, he had put sugar, milk and lemon on the tray so they could make it to their own tastes. Hermione looked across at Emily. They hadn't spoken yet of how long her friend would be staying and she was unsure if she needed to be somewhere or not. Emily sat with her knees over the arm of the armchair, legs swinging with her ankles crossed as she smiled at Hermione across the top of her tea cup.

"I'm free Babydoll and I wanted to talk to you anyway, so I think dinner would be a nice thing. Hey who can say no to a hot guy asking a girl out for lunch anyway?" she watched as Hermione blushed. She even thought she saw a slight blush on Draco's cheeks but his old self assurance kicked in.

"Of course who could say no to me?" he said gesturing to himself with a smirk and a wink in her direction. She chuckled as Hermione shook her head.

"That's if we can get you out of the front door with the size of your head." Hermione added in an undertone as Emily really did laugh and Draco rounded on her.

"Hey that's no way to talk about the guy who wanted to bring you something very important now is it?" he asked in an attempt at a hurt tone, though his eyes were shining with mirth.

Emily was watching their conversation with a slight smile. Both their eyes were alive, she could see how much they both loved to confront each other. She could imagine the confrontations Hermione had told her about as children and later on she could imagine the intellectual debates between the two. The tension between them was palpable and she loved it.

"So what-oh-great-and-powerful-owner is this very important something?" Draco smiled at her, and how she had stressed the title she had given him, before trying to unsuccessfully wipe the smile off his face.

"Oh well with the way you're acting I'm guessing you wouldn't want to read the diary of one Falco Aesalon and how he discovered the ability to turn into a falcon at will." Draco watched as Hermione stared at him dumbfounded.

"You're kidding?" were her only words as she placed down her cup of tea, staring at him with those big brown doe like eyes. Draco shook his head as he held up the leather bound red book before him.

"Nope. Here in my hand I hold one of the 15 recorded copies of Falco Aesalon's diaries which has been held in my family's private library for Merlin knows how long." He waved the book before her and smiled as Hermione's eyes followed it longingly.

"Oh, well I thought you may have been interested in borrowing it? But maybe I was mistaken." he started to put the book back in his pocket when Hermione was jumped from her chair as if she had sat on a knarl, Draco was fighting the grin that was trying to break out on his face as she shouted.

"Yes Draco, Merlin! Yes! Yes! Yes!" he couldn't hold it any longer as he smiled and handed the book over to her. The book in her hand could probably have bought 100 apartment complexes like this one. He wasn't even sure if it was the last one like it in existence, but the look on Hermione's face as she held the book was all he needed to know he had made the right decision. The way she held it like a newborn baby showed how right he was about how she would treat the precious item, she would love it like it was a real living, breathing thing. He had nothing to worry about.

"Oh Draco...Thank you." she said as she sat back down hugging the book to her chest in awe. He smiled back at her and nodded, he needed no words and he doubted he could have said anything even if he wanted to. He just sipped his tea as finally Emily spoke up.

"So who is Falco Aesalon and what did he do that was so great?" well that was it for Hermione, she was off explaining all about how Falco Aesalon had been the first ever recorded animagus and how he had been able to turn into a falcon at will. How she planned herself to try and become one of the few who managed to become their inner animal. Draco listened and spoke when he was added into the conversation, but otherwise he was happy to sit back and listen to Hermione explain the process and concept behind the theory and practical application. He was amazed how Emily sat there and ate up every single word and was truly curious and interested in what Hermione had to say. He couldn't help it he just had to ask.

"I don't mean to be rude, but we have yet to be formally introduced and I was wondering how the two of you know each other and if I may, as you put it to me before, know what your status is?" Emily smiled and Hermione looked sheepish.

"I'm so sorry Draco. I didn't think to introduce you two." Emily stopped her from going any further with a chuckle.

"It's my fault Babydoll not yours. So as you have probably heard from Hermione using it, my name is Ems or in full Emily Claudia Granger. I'm 23 and a professional dancer and Babydoll's cousin, slash sister, slash best friend." the two of them looked at each other and chuckled as Emily finished off.

"And as for status I'm what you commonly call a muggle." she smiled at Draco whose mouth dropped at her calling herself a muggle.

"Oh." was his only word as he slowly processed the information.

"So are you going to hate and scorn me now?" Emily asked as she watched the young wizard with a tilt to her head, something he had always seen Hermione do when she was studying something intently. Draco suddenly felt the need to defend himself, this woman was really important to Hermione so of course she must have heard all about his dicey past and his treatment of muggle borns and muggles alike. He just hoped she had also heard of how he had changed his ways and no longer cared of what blood status one held.

"No! No! Of course not, I don't care what status you are it was just I was wondering where you had gone to school and i you were a witch since you seemed so clever and knowledgeable." he really was turning red now, completely embarrassed and feeling like an utter prat as Emily smiled at him.

"Calm down Drake, I'm not going to bite your head off. As for the rest of your reasoning, I'm close to the cleverest witch your kind has seen in Merlin knows how long. I read the Daily Prophet every day and for the sake of my beloved cousin I do try and keep track of the wizarding world, even if I can't join it myself." Draco was a little taken aback by the use of the name Drake but accepted it and he didn't miss the longing in her voice at not being able to join the wizarding world, and he had to say it made him feel sorry for her.

"You will always be a part of the wizarding world Ems, even if you can't do magic. I will do anything and everything I can for you. You know that and it's not like we have to obliviate your memory you're on the muggle knowledge list after all." Emily smiled and nodded happily.

"Yep I suppose that is an added bonus, it's nice to know I'm one of the select few muggles who know about both worlds." Draco smiled along, he wasn't sure what to think. Was really knowing about a world you could never truly be apart of a good thing? He thought maybe seeing what you could never have wouldn't be such a nice thing, but maybe for Emily it was enough?

"So then, how does lunch at the Three Broomsticks sound? And maybe as it is a holiday a few of the professors may like to join us?" Draco's words brought a large smile to Hermione's face as her thoughts were turning back to Mcgonagall and how she would be able to talk with her about animagi when another thought struck her.

"That would be amazing Draco and maybe if you would like and Mcgonagall agrees, would you care for a tour around Hogwarts, Ems?" Draco smiled at the look of pure joy on the pretty muggle's face, and he too felt happy.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

_**Please comment and review**_

**Neh xxx**


	11. Chapter 11

**Just a warning I am Dyslexic so my stories will not be perfect but I now have one Beta reader to help me along the way (:D)Thank you so much to Roshelle Diall for offering to work with me :D**

**I do not own Harry Potter.**

**Enjoy.**

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

Hermione enjoyed the way Emily's eyes darted as she entered the three broomsticks via the floo network. Hell she even enjoyed the floo network travel for which Hermione told her she was one of very few people who did. In the very near future maybe she would introduce her to the wonders of apparition.

"So butterbeer?"Draco asked walking towards the bar where Madam Rosmerta eyed him a little uncomfortably until Hermione came into view.

"Mione! How are you my dear? It's been too long!" she cried coming around the bar to hug the young woman.

"Hello Rose! You're right, it has been so long! How are you?" she asked returning the hug as Draco murmured.

"And I'm chopped dragon's liver." Rosmerta and Hermione both turned to him as Emily chuckled at the pouting man.

"Well Mr. Malfoy it's not like I can be happy to see the man that put me under the Imperius curse and tried to get me to kill one of the greatest men alive now is it?" Malfoy looked down and Emily stopped laughing.

"You used an unforgivable curse?" Emily asked softly and Draco nodded before taking a deep breath and looking up and into Rosmerta's eyes.

"Rosmerta I never would have acted the way I did without just cause. I was a very scared little boy back then with a lot to fear not only for myself but for my mother. Please I know what I did was wrong and I ask that you could find it in your heart to forgive me. I am no longer that lost and scared little boy. I became a man who is able to freely admit I did terrible things. I became a man who is not afraid to tell you with all his heart I'm sorry." Draco didn't hang his head again but stood there proudly as Rosmerta looked him over for a few moments. Neither Hermione or Emily would interrupt this moment, they could feel the tension between the two and knew the only way to resolve the issue was between themselves. After a few moments Rosmerta nodded and Draco smiled at her genuinely.

"Well at least you grew up well Mr. Malfoy." she commented with a smile of her own towards him.

"I always liked your mom before she got mixed up with the Malfoys. A shame really,such a nice woman." Draco just nodded.

"Please call me Draco and I'll let my mother know of your kind words. Maybe when she is not too busy she may visit." Draco knew it wasn't very likely, but it made Rosmerta smile so he was definitely going to mention it to his mother.

"Now my lambs, who's your friend and what can I get for you all?" she asked smiling, all tension gone from her voice and body.

"Rose I'd like you to meet my cousin Emily Granger. Ems this is Rosmerta." Emily stepped forwards and smiled at the bar maid.

"Pleased to meet you." Rosmerta smiled back.

"Well now it's not everyday I get to meet the family of a war hero. Nice to meet you. so which school did you go too?" Hermione looked at Draco then Emily who spoke before either of them could.

"Sadly I'm lacking my cousin's talents in so many ways and magic is one of those." Hermione wondered how Rosmerta would take having a muggle in her pub but the way Rosmerta just nodded and smiled she realised she had probably had a few muggles in her pub over the years when the Hogwarts graduates brought their parents in to celebrate.

"Well now that is a pity. Though I'm sure you make up for your lack of magic in other ways." Emily just smiled and nodded as Draco ordered 2 butter beers and 3 fingers of firewhiskey. Hermione led Emily to some seats while Draco waited for their drinks. Rosmerta looked at him as she placed the two butterbeers before him.

"You know one of the main reasons I can see a change in you is the fact you are here not only with a muggle born but with a muggle herself." Draco looked back at the two laughing and smiling girls as Hermione pointed out things to Emily.

"You know when it all came down to it, before the war it just all seemed not to matter anymore. I was asked by a very important person to me, 'What made purebloods better than muggle borns?'" Rosmerta handed him the tumbler of firewhiskey.

"And how did you answer?" she asked pulling his attention from Hermione who had looked up and smiled at him.

"You see that's where all the problems started. I had no answer." Rosmerta smiled and nodded at Draco though she did wonder who the very important person was that had told him the thing most wizards already knew.

They were sipping their drinks talking about different drinks and sweets you could buy in the wizarding world that Hermione had not already told Emily about. The young women kept laughing while telling Draco of the muggle sweets and beverages. He confided he had a soft spot for the muggle drink amaretto which Blaise had introduced him to but was amazed and as he put it sickened by the thought of the festive eggnog drink.

"So Ems you said you had something to ask me?" Hermione said remembering suddenly, Emily turned to her and grabbed her hands.

"Now Babydoll you know you love me right?" Hermione raised her eyebrows in a quirky manner.

"What do you want Miss Granger?" she asked, making Draco chuckle.

"Well you see, I'm back now. For good. And, well I need a place to stay until I've got myself back on my feet and I was wondering if..." Emily never got to finish her sentence.

"That's fine Ems, as long as Draco doesn't mind you can stay with me as long as you need to." Draco looked up and shrugged his shoulders.

"It's fine by me, I have no qualms, it would be different if you were ignorant of our world but as it stands i think it will be fine." Emily jumped and hugged both of them.

"Oh this is great and don't worry you will hardly know I'm there. Now I can start looking for a studio or something, maybe even a small place for of my own..." and Emily was off with all her plans and ideas.

They both listened and joined in the conversation though every now and then Hermione would catch Draco looking and smiling at her, which she returned his eyes aglow with mischief as he teased her cousin about her 'style of dancing' and whether him and his friends could get private shows. To which Emily fluttered her eyelashes in a very over the top way, saying if they paid the price she would dance for them which left the trio in fits of laughter.

"Tell you what, you and Hermione dance for us and I may even have the perfect studio for you." Draco smiled at Emily, who looked thoughtful as Hermione choked on the sip of butterbeer she had just taken.

"Pardon?" she asked as Emily patted her back smiling.

"You heard me Hermione. Look its Greg's birthday next week. Me and Blaise were already talking about teasing him by getting him a stripper or something. He's a right prude and hell it would be fun, though of course we wouldn't expect you to strip of course." Hermione was blushing scarlet her mouth hanging open as she stared at Draco numbly.

"No way!" was all she said as Draco shrugged again.

"I'll do it." Emily said looking at Draco.

"Ems you can't!" Hermione almosted shouted as she stared at her cousin.

"I don't see why its so bad Babydoll. I will be fully clothed and it's just dancing, hell half of the world has probably seen me doing it by now. I have a DVD out for heavens sake, lighten up." Emily smiled at Hermione who still looked very uncomfortable about the whole thing as suddenly the door to the pub opened and in walked 3 people Hermione and Draco knew well.

"Hagrid, Minerva, Fillius." Hermione called standing and greeting all of her former professors. Draco followed her lead, shaking Hagrid's and old Professor Flitwick's hands before placing a chaste kiss on Mcgonagall's cheek.

"Oh Mione it's great to see ya!" Hagrid said sweeping her off her feet into a hug.

"Put the poor girl down Hagrid before you squash her." Minerva said smiling as Fillius went to the bar with Draco to get more drinks for everyone. Introductions were made all around with Emily and the talk was varied and lively. Hagrid was talking with Emily about animals she had met and seen on her travels, if it had fur feathers or scales Hagrid loved it muggle or wizard. Draco and Fillius were talking about some charm and Hermione was happily talking with Minerva about Animagi.

"So how far have your studies come on the subject?" Minerva asked her favourite student.

Hermione had always been so bright and reminded Minerva of herself in so many ways. She always missed Hermione and was glad whenever they got to see each other like this. Hermione explained all the work she had been doing and how she had filled out the needed paperwork for the Animagus information act and that it was really all about the practical application now as she had been accepted after magical checks carried out during her healer training.

"So it's just the whole pushing the boat out and hoping it floats?" Minerva said with a smile as Hermione nodded.

"Yes, but for some reason I'm worried its more than likely going to be floating as well as a stone might." Minerva chuckled.

"My dear you are still the brightest witch I have ever had the pleasure to teach. If you cannot do this then I doubt we will be having any more Animagus joining our ranks. Hermione what you have to remember is even Peter Pettigrew managed the transformation eventually, you just need a little more faith in yourself. Maybe once we have given Emily a tour of Hogwarts you would like to stay for dinner and we could have a go together?" Minerva smiled at the hope and trust in Hermione's eyes as she nodded excitedly.

"Thanks Professor." Hermione said truly pleased by the thought of having a known Animagus present when trying for the first time

"You know I can't remember the last time you called me that." Hermione blushed and Minerva smiled.

"And I must admit I do miss teaching you. Also Hermione we are equals never forget that." Hermione smiled and nodded.

"Thank you Minerva, and honestly I miss it every day. Hogwarts, it taught me so much, became my home and gave me a family even when mine couldn't be around any more." Minerva nodded.

She knew how much it had taken for Hermione to Obliviate her parents, how much courage and dedication it had taken on her part to send them away from the danger, never knowing if she would be able to bring them back, and that was if they could ever managed to defeat Voldemort who had been standing in their way.

The conversations continued and everyone talked and drank for a while longer before stepping into a thestral draw carriage, which Emily found amazing and quizzed Hagrid on as he strode along beside it keeping pace easily. Hermione looked at the skeletal winged horse and shuddered slightly. To have seen death was the only way you could ever see a thestral and Hermione wished she had never had to go through that experience. She would have been happy for the creature to stay invisible to her.

Emily was amazed by Hogwarts and its inhabitants to say the least. Hagrid had left them and so had Fillius leaving only Mcgonagall to be their tour guide though Hermione and Draco were happy to help. Even if Draco did keep teasing Hermione saying she would be disappearing to pick up a copy of Hogwarts a history from the library every time she mentioned something from hundreds of years ago she had learnt from the tomblike book. During dinner when they sat at the staff table with the rest of the teachers, she was amazed by how the food appeared and even clapped when the night post owls entered. Hermione couldn't help but smile as the students that had remained at Hogwarts over Christmas break looked at her as if she was odd, yet stared at Hermione and Draco in awe.

After dinner a few of the students even approached them both and Hermione happily answered their questions. Whereas Draco was polite and allowed Hermione to talk, she was the real hero. He was famous for being one of the top richest bachelors and a Malfoy and in his opinion he didn't even compare.

"Now Hermione if we want to have a go at this it is best we start sooner rather than later." Minerva said finally when the students seemed unwilling to leave.

"What are you trying, Professor?" a dark haired Ravenclaw girl asked.

"Miss Granger here has been looking into the magic of becoming an Animagus. She will be attempting the transformation this evening." gasps and whispers broke out amongst the gathered students.

"Can we watch?" asked a tiny Hufflepuff. Hermione looked at Mcgonagall who just looked at her, her eyes telling Hermione it was her choice. Taking a deep breath to calm herself she looked at the surrounding children.

"OK, but you will need to be quiet and please do not expect it to go right. It is a very complex field of magic so I may not even succeed." the same tiny Hufflepuff just snorted.

"Of course you can do it! You're the most clever witch for your age. You got 110% on all of your N.E.W.T's and passed Hogwarts with the highest level of excellence since the great Albus Dumbledore." Hermione sat there stunned as the students all just smiled and nodded at her encouragingly as they left to take their seats. Hermione turned to Minerva and the other professors.

"Now I feel like I've got to do it right." Draco and Emily chuckled as did the professors who were all staying to watch the attempt. Hermione and Mcgonagall stood talking in a space at the front of the hall.

"So what will they be talking about?" Emily asked out loud. Draco was first to answer.

"Well concentration is important for the transformation. Also things such as not losing your clothes when you transform or wand in some cases, though once a Animagus has chosen a form they can transform at will without their wand if carrying it when transforming and you wish to keep it." the others nodded at Draco's words.

"You seem to know a lot about this. Have you attempted this?" Emily asked as Draco shook his head.

"I'm looking into to it but I'm not sure I'm on par with Hermione just yet." He said still watching the witches before him.

"How does she decide which animal she will be?" Emily asked. This time it was Slughorn who answered her.

"Well my dear, they don't. Every witch or wizard changes into the animal that most suits who they are. It's their inner animal so to speak though for Miss Granger I would not be surprised if her form was that of an otter." Emily looked at him curiously.

"Why an otter?" Draco took over the explanation again at this point.

"Well a lot of people believe that your Animagus form will be the same as that of your Patronus. With Hermione hers is an otter though I doubt she will be an otter in her Animagus form." Slughorn looked over at Draco.

"Care to make a bet on that, my lad?" he asked grinning. Draco looked up at him and smiled.

"How does 500 galleons sound to the fact her patronus is not an otter." Slughorn looked taken aback by the amount but smiled anyway.

"You have yourself a bet Mr. Malfoy." He said offering his hand out as finally Minerva took a step back from Hermione who was looking worried yet determined.

"Whenever you are ready my dear." Minerva said as she watched Hermione take deep soothing breaths and close her eyes tightly. Nothing happened for a time as everyone sat watching the lone figure at the front of the hall. Hermione started to perform complicated wand motions with her eyes still shut, tightly murmuring the enchantment to herself, binding her body to the animal form within her heart. All eyes were on her as suddenly Hermione's body seemed to collapse in on itself and sitting there before them was a chimpanzee. The entire hall rang with applause at the sight and Draco smiled at the completely stunned Emily.

"Your cousin, is truly astounding. Professor I think thats 500 galleons to me." he said to the equally gobsmacked Slughorn who just nodded, staring at the chimp on the floor who was looking a little bewildered. Draco rose and approached Hermione at the same time as Minerva who was smiling so broadly and clapping along with the rest of the students.

"That was simply wonderful Hermione and what a form! I'm so proud of you!" Draco bent down before Hermione and smiled at her.

"Well done Hermione. That was wonderful to behold, maybe you didn't need my book after all." he watched as the chimp Hermione, started making hand gestures at him which he recognised as ones. One would use with Merpeople when unable to speak mermish.

"What is she saying professor?" Draco asked not as versed on the sign language as Hermione seemed to be.

"She is telling you not to be silly and that she is tired and doesn't think she will be able to revert her form this evening, which is pretty normal with the amount of magical energy the spell consumes. Now she has chosen her form and bound it to herself so she will be able to change at will." Draco nodded as he watched Hermione's chimp eyes dropping a little.

"OK then." holding his arms out to Hermione like he would a child he looked at her.

"If you don't find it too unpleasant I will take you home Hermione so you can rest." he watched as the chimp looked at his open arms and after a few moments placing a soft hand on his arm she walked forwards into his chest, wrapping her long, soft-furred arms around his neck. He lifted her with ease. Holding her closely as her multifunctional feet grasped his shirt so she would not have to be held tightly by him though Draco still held her as she laid her furred head on his shoulder he smiled.

"Well professors I will be taking the lovely ladies home now for some well deserved rest on all accounts." they said goodbye to everyone and all the students still chattering about the amazing sight of The Hermione Granger becoming an Animagus before their very eyes!

Minerva lead them all to her office and opened the floo network for them. Patting the almost asleep Hermione on the back, she wished them all a pleasant evening as they floo'd back to Hermione's flat together.

**vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**

_**OK the reason I chose a Chimp should be pretty simple :)**_

_**they are in joint position for the most clever animal on earth,**_

_**closely joined with Orangutans and**_

_**followed by dolphins, elephants and other such creatures,**_

_**but truly I thought a Chimp was a good choice for Hermione,**_

_**she is clever, good at problem solving, and very loving and family orientated **_

_**so it was the animal I chose sorry if you don't like it :) **_

_**Thank you for reading :)**_

_**Please comment and review**_

**Neh xxx**


End file.
